How to tame a daywalker
by stickyfrog
Summary: (Step right up! Watch the stoic tame the day walker!) I always do odd pairs so I don't have a name for... Cryle? I felt like writing smut, so I did! Enjoy the PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M: for… language and pure smut. Plot? What plot? **

**Slightly non-consensual moments, but generally consensual over all (Not rape!). I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or if I will add chapters. I guess that's up to you to advise, so please let me know. **

After high school Kyle was working to earn money for college at a local grocery store, his parents told him he needed to learn responsibility so they would not help him pay for school. Unfortunately Kyle's parents also made too much money for him to get any financial aid, so he was working and applying for scholarships until he had enough to start. He would probably have to work his way through college too.

It was a typical day at the grocery, mopping up spilt milk and pushing carts out of the parking lot _fucking _l_azy shoppers._ Kenny's brother Kevin had just been fired for stealing cigarettes and sodas from work, so Kyle was the only 'courtesy clerk' left, all the crippled old ladies and fat people got to stay at the registers because they couldn't be bothered to do any real work.

"New trainee tomorrow, mind showing him around?" Kyle's boss asked, when he traipsed into the employee lounge at the end of his shift.

"Fabulous." Kyle replied in a dull sarcastic manner. He just wanted to get out of here so he could go to Stan's house and play video games until he passed out. Stan was lucky, he'd gotten a football scholarship. _Maybe I should have been more into sports _Kyle thought.

Stan's dirty old pick-up truck rolled into the parking lot to pick him up. No, Kyle's parents had not helped him get any type of automobile either. "Hey, how was work? Nice outfit, you're gonna charm the pants off everyone." His friend grinned out the driver's window.

"Fuck you." Kyle grumbled, climbing into the metal beast.

* * *

Craig had not planned on going to college; he didn't see the point. How many people had earned college degrees to just end up working minimum wage anyways? He wasn't willing to get his hopes up. So here he was, putting on the stupid uniform for his new job. Black slacks, obnoxious too-big red polo and a cheap little plastic name tag. He'd changed his last name to read 'Fucker' with a sharpie. At least he was warning the customers that he was a real fucker and not to mess with him.

He braved the long walk to work, puffing on a cigarette. When he arrived he was greeted with a dismal sight, his trainer was fucking Marsh's day walker friend. They both huffed in frustration upon seeing one another. The boss glanced at Craig's name tag and sighed.

"Alright bitch, show me how to skillfully make thirteen cents a minute." Craig smirked at his trainer.

Kyle laughed, "Don't try to make it sound glamorous or anything." Craig followed Kyle to the parking lot where he showed him how to hook carts together for retrieval. "Since you're new, this is your job any day you're here." Craig frowned.

"Why don't you fucking do it?" He growled through his teeth.

"Because you have to do what I say, I make two cents a minute more than you." He grinned in Craig's direction.

They ran around the lot doing all the menial work, not that it was hard at all, Craig found stocking shelves to be kind of zen. While Kyle was dutifully showing him how to take inventory in the freezer Craig realized he was going to be insanely bored every day, and stuck with this fucking perfectionist book worm. _How to make work a point of amusement 101._ He quietly snuck up behind the redhead and grabbed one of his ass cheeks with his hand and gave it a quick hard squeeze.

"What the fuck?!" Kyle yelled, turning too fast and knocking over several items in the freezer room.

"Nice ass." Craig said in his rather boring voice.

"Fuck you." Kyle leaned over to pick up the items he had knocked over. Craig sprung his hips towards that ass, god he was just asking for it bending over like that! Kyle squeaked in shock and stood up, hitting his head on the shelf. "What's your goddamn problem?" He shouted at Craig, a severe blush on his face.

"I'm horny." Craig answered shrugging.

"Then jerk off in the bathroom on your break." Kyle mumbled, shuffling out of the freezer as quickly as possible while keeping his backside faced away from Craig.

"You wanna watch?" Craig grinned.

Kyle had trouble concentrating all day, _Stupid jerk!_ He also couldn't remove the blush from his face, it felt like he was on fire. Craig noticed his predicament and kept shooting evil glances in his direction. His mind had also started to wander which didn't help the blush, not that it was intentional. _He kind of looks like Stan, like a pale thug Stan, kind of hot… NO… Fuck! _Craig was NOT Stan, he was a total asshole from school he thought he'd never have to deal with again. _But he did have a pretty nice body… NO!_

Thank the powers that be that Craig couldn't hear Kyle's inner monologue, but he could see the physical turmoil on Kyle's face. _Oh yeah, he's totally DTF, he's just a prude. That can and will be rectified. _Craig mused in his head.

* * *

The next morning went by in a blur, Kyle was over the bullshit from the previous day and back to his normal routine, along with avoiding Craig. Craig was just waiting for an opportunity, and was overjoyed to see Kyle walk into the bathroom at lunch time. _Time to play._

Kyle slowly pushed a stall door open, he liked to pee in private, fuck urinals to hell (especially with Craig lurking around the corner just waiting to take a peek. Before he could close the door behind him a pressure stopped the door from closing. Craig pushed violently into Kyle's stall and locked the door.

"Get the fuck out!" Kyle yelled.

"Sorry, did I interrupt your shit?" Craig chuckled.

"I wasn't …" Craig cut him off by pushing him up against the stall wall. He pressed his lips harshly against Kyle's to the point their teeth clashed together painfully. He aligned his body right up against the other's so their cocks were only separated by their polyester work pants. Kyle tried to push Craig away at first, "Get off me you pervert!" but slowly started to relax when Craig rolled his hips and bit Kyle's freckly neck gently, god he smelled so _clean_. Craig was pleased when the boy he towered over began responding with small harsh breathing sounds and a noticeable boner.

"I'll get off." Craig moaned, rolling his hips suggestively again.

Kyle turned his head to the side in embarrassment, but he didn't protest or push him away this time. Craig took this submission as a go-ahead and reached between them to quickly unbutton both of their slacks. He pressed their partially naked groins together, grabbing onto both of their organs with one large hand. Kyle remained silent save for his shallow breathing. Craig began to kiss and nip at the other boy's neck again, since Kyle still had his face turned away. He pumped them both in a dizzying rhythm.

It was faster and harder than Kyle's masturbation sessions and he could feel himself getting too close too quickly. After only an embarrassing five minutes of Craig's movements Kyle was spilling over Craig's hand and cock. Craig released his hold on Kyle and tugged at himself quickly. Kyle couldn't help but glance down at the scene, he watched Craig finish, he enjoyed watching it, he also felt a little disgusted with himself for thinking about Stan the whole time.

Kyle was a mess all afternoon at work again. When Stan came to pick him up that night he had difficulty looking his friend in the eye. He couldn't and wouldn't tell him about what happened at work, especially that he had thought of his best friend while doing it. He could only hope Craig would keep quiet.

**Let me know if you want a ch2. May just leave it as is. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Rated M: for… language and pure smut.**

* * *

The first side effect Kyle had experienced from his overdose of Craig was the paranoia. Kyle could swear everyone was looking at him and they _knew_ about his recent sins. _It's a good thing I'm not catholic, I could never confess about this shit! _The second side effect was a suddenly more overactive sex drive, dirty things were flashing into Kyle's mind constantly making him turn red. Kyle never had much of an interest in these dirty things; there were always more important things to attend to. A quick jerk in his morning shower three times weekly would usually keep him happy and productive. Now it was two or three times a day, with a certain douchebag flashing across his mind ninety percent of the time.

"Stan…" Kyle was currently kicking Stan's ass at Mortal Kombat, "can I ask you something." Stan grunted in response, trying to concentrate. "Did you ever think you liked something and it turns out maybe you don't, like have your tastes ever changed?"

"Tastes?" Stan asked stupidly, still staring intently at the screen.

"Like… if you were sure apples were your favorite fruit of all time and then you try a pear and everything you thought you liked about apples seems like a lie?" Kyle frowned.

"You're being really dramatic about fruit." Stan chuckled. "I like both." Stan shrugged. That's what Kyle liked most about Stan, how simple he was. _Ignorance is bliss and all that jazz._

"Me too, apparently…" Kyle mumbled too low for Stan to hear. Stan won the game, Kyle had gotten himself distracted. Side effect number three; he couldn't concentrate with the precision he usually could, he could barely think at all.

Last but not least, side effect number four, "Kyle, are you ok? You've been acting kind of weird lately." Stan looked genuinely concerned for his best friend. He _had_ been acting _very_ weird lately."Do you mean like… you're thinking about changing your major?" Stan tried to decode the apple speech, scratching his head.

"Yeah…"

_Paranoia, overactive sex drive, loss of concentration, strange behavior_… Craig was a bad drug with side effects that outweighed any _benefit_. Was there any benefit? Well, maybe a little…

* * *

Luckily, Kyle always had a smart plan to attack disturbances in his life. As soon as he saw Craig the next morning the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "try not to molest me today!" He quickly busied himself with work and tried to stay distracted again. Kyle was so paranoid he walked across the street to use the bathroom at Hooters when he had to piss.

Craig was joyfully amused at Kyle's frantic behavior. He was keeping a close eye on Craig while avoiding him at the same time. The redhead's face would flush when Craig would catch his gaze and wink or lick his lips. Craig hadn't been able to corner the shy boy this morning but he'd made sure to get in a few touches, squeezes and provocative whispers to keep him amused. This dull job wasn't shaping up to be too bad after all. He watched intently as Kyle bent over to pick up a stuffed animal some stupid kid had dropped from the display. _That ass will be mine._

Kyle picked the toy up quickly, trying not to display his goodies for too long. He glanced over his shoulder; he could feel that creepy gaze on him. A chill went up his spine when he took in the hungry look Craig was giving him. "What?!" He shouted, turning everyone in the store's attention to him, including his boss.

"Is something wrong?" The old man said, scratching his head.

"No sir." Kyle said shortly, disappearing behind the toy display. As Kyle was hiding, restocking the window cleaner, someone tapped on his shoulder which snapped him out of his daze. "What the hell do you want?" Kyle growled.

"Just… wondering if you could use some company for your lunch break." Stan looked downcast after Kyle snapped at him.

"Oh, Stan. I thought you were someone else, sorry." Kyle smiled at his friend.

"Who?" Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing. What do you want for lunch?"

"Is that Craig Tucker?" Stan got distracted by the apathetic man who had just come in through the door after cart retrieval. He was rather sweaty, it was _hot. No it's not! Damnit… _Kyle grimaced at his own weakness. "You didn't tell me Craig worked with you." Stan shrugged.

"What. Do. You. Want. For Lunch?" Kyle asked through his teeth.

"Sorry." Stan realized he'd gotten distracted and turned his attention back to Kyle. "Anything… but Chinese food." Stan hated Asian food for no apparent reason, especially sushi.

"We can go to Hooters and get some wings, it's in walking distance." Kyle suggested.

"Yeah! Ladies!" Stan whooped, "Er… don't tell Wendy."

It was insane that Stan was still dating her (off-and-on-again), _manipulative bitch_. "Why would I?" Kyle patted the larger man's shoulder affectionately.

Stan and Kyle ordered their wings and fried pickles and sat back to wait. "Where are all the ladies at?" Stan turned his head towards another table, where several waitresses were giggling. "Fucking Tucker, what an asshole." Stan scowled.

"What?" Kyle turned his head towards the noise. Craig sat there at the bar, sipping at an iced tea, the girls were practically crawling all over him.

"You're so cute!" One said flirtatiously, "Can I take him home with me?", "He likes me the best!" The last one bounced her tits in Craig's face a little, trying to get his attention. Kyle narrowed his eyes at the scene, a strange pressure in his chest. _What an asshole… _

"So… if I have _no _personality they'll like me?" Stan growled, "He's not any better looking than I am!"

"You're the best looking one in here, _I_ Think." The waitress who had taken their order earlier leaned her elbows and breasts on the table and smiled sweetly at Stan whose expression softened.

"And, _you're_ the best looking waitress in here. How perfect is that?" Stan said stupidly, while administering that '_I'm such a stud'_ look that all popular people seemed to adopt.

_That's the kind of tact women like? Ha! _Kyle grinned, hiding his smile behind his menu. The food was satisfying and the hilarious display of Stan flirting shamelessly with the waitress was a good show as well. He'd only looked over his shoulder at Craig five or six times while they were there… that's not that bad.

When Kyle stood to leave Craig immediately stood too, as if he'd been waiting for it. _Jerk._ He followed Stan and Kyle back to the grocery, keeping a safe distance. "See you after work." Stan said before climbing back into his truck.

"You still have fifteen minutes of lunch left." Craig's boring voice came from behind him as Stan left the parking lot.

"So?" Kyle pushed past him to get back into the store. His hiding place of choice for the moment was the employee lounge. He bought an overpriced can of soda from the vending machine and sat down with a sigh. He wished his boss was in here for damage control. The door clicked open a minute later. "Fuck off, Craig." Kyle was disappointed to see the brunette walk in the door, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Craig surprised Kyle yet again, he'd never thought someone so slow and boring could move so fast. It was like a sloth running a sprint. Craig had quickly leaned his towering height over the table placing both hands in front of Kyle. His breath ghosted over the red freckly face of his co-worker. It smelled like southern sweet tea and cigarettes. Kyle was waiting for Craig to say something, or do _something_ but Craig just stared for a long while, before lifting Kyle's coke up to his mouth and taking a long drink.

Kyle scrunched his nose up in disgust and backed his chair as far from the table as was possible in this tiny room. "I don't really want to drink your backwash." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's not like you haven't tasted my spit before." Craig replied casually.

"Ew." Kyle frowned deeper.

"You liked it." Craig teased. He smiled a smile Kyle had never seen on Craig before in the decades they'd known each other. It was less predatory, more amused, it almost made him look _attractive. _Kyle smiled back involuntarily in a moment of weakness. Craig's amused smile turned back into the scary looking smirk again.

Kyle's smile fell quickly, _oops_. Craig leaned in toward Kyle's frown and slowly swiped his tongue against Kyle's closed lips. "Gross!" Kyle flailed wildly for a moment before his chair tipped over and spilled him onto the ground. Craig was obviously pleased at this reaction and took advantage of Kyle's new position (Which was flat on his back and in distress like a turtle that was cruelly flipped over).

Craig skillfully pressed his body up against Kyle's in a wave-like movement that had Kyle instantly aroused. _Where did he learn to move like that?! I'm doomed!_ Kyle thought desperately. Kyle turned his hot face to the side again, embarrassed… embarrassed for enjoying this…

Kyle quickly wiped the moisture Craig had left all over his face with his sleeve. Craig shoved the appendage out of the way (Likely thinking Kyle was using it to block his mouth, which only made Craig more hungry for it). He surged forward, placing his mouth against Kyle's. Craig hummed in pleasure; Kyle could feel the vibration in his mouth which in turn made him harder _I bet that would feel good elsewhere_. Craig had an amazing earthy and musky smell to him that Kyle couldn't quite place… It wasn't smoke or cologne, but something under all of that.

"Why aren't you molesting one of those Hooters girls? They seemed to like you a lot. Or do you like forcing people against their will, you sadist?" Kyle pressed gently but not demandingly at Craig's chest to keep him at a slight distance.

"I don't like chicks, especially ones with big fake tits. I'd like to see you in those little shorts though." Craig laughed wickedly, it really sounded like an evil villain. "I was only there to plot my way into your pants…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyle whined as Craig gnawed gently at his collar bone.

It didn't occur to him that his boss could walk in at any moment and catch them. Which is exactly what happened…

The door opened quickly. Craig shoved himself away from Kyle and onto his feet with a speed no human should possess. "What's going on here?" The old man grumbled, "You kids aren't fighting are you?"

Kyle's voice didn't seem to work so Craig answered before he could, "He slipped, and I'm just helping him up." Craig extended a hand toward Kyle, who was still on the floor.

Kyle examined the offered hand for a moment and decided he ought to play along. He grabbed the larger hand (It was surprisingly _soft), _and pulled himself to standing. The old man narrowed his eyes and nodded, leaving the room.

"That was close." Craig was giggling beside him, like a child whose parents almost caught them drinking booze or watching porn. Clearly this was all fun and games for Craig. Kyle pulled the hem of his own shirt down a little bit to cover his _issue. _Craig gave him a look _That really attractive joyful smile again_ Kyle melted inside, but fumed on the outside_. _"Where were we?" Craig purred, placing a steady hand on Kyle's hip.

"Nowhere!" Kyle growled, moving quickly to leave the lounge and get back to work (Or maybe to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face…). That delicious smell coming from Craig was all over Kyle who couldn't stop smelling his own shirt.

**A/N: This is so much fun to write. It was supposed to be a one-shot to get out of my system but it was surprisingly easy to write ch2. **

**Sunshine: I'm not sure about the triangle idea (prob just unrequited Style), tempting so we'll see!. Scarlet: I'd change it if my last name rhymed with Fucker! **

**Symphknot & Kumiko-nonomia: thank you as well for the reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: **

**A/N: Longest chapter I've written in a while, once you pop you just can't stop. Enjoy!**

**Rated M: for… language and pure smut. **

It was Saturday, Kyle's day off work. He was sitting on his bed in his pajamas smelling his work shirt from the prior day. Just smelling it deeply like a mental person! What did it hurt if no one knew? Craig… Craig… he smelled like Cheap cologne… Cigarettes… and something else… something delicious. "Fuck!" Kyle cursed throwing the garment to the floor of his room. He crossed his arms over his chest huffing at himself in anger. He pathetically picked it back up and smelled it one more time before throwing it in his hamper. His mom would take care of that problem!

He walked tiredly down the stairs to get some breakfast and saw his mom working over a skillet. "Can I get some toast?" He mumbled across the bar at her.

"For one, you can make your own toast, you're a grown man!" She waved her spatula threateningly at him, "and second, I need you to run to the grocery for me." She handed him a list and a bundle of cash. "You can take your father's car."

Kyle groaned, "Ma! It's my day off, why don't you give these lists to me on the days I work?"

"Don't complain, you still get to eat for free, and you have a roof over your head." She said, getting back to her husband's bacon.

Kyle threw on his hat and jacket and grabbed his dad's keys irately.

* * *

The grocery was not very busy on Saturday mornings, so there was only old lady marge and the boss working. Kyle walked into the lounge to get an employee discount coupon off the bulletin board. He looked to the right and saw the small personal lockers on the wall. They were beat up things with no locks, so no one kept anything important in there. His curiosity got the better of him, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was truly alone before he pulled open Craig's locker.

A cheap beat-up half pack of smokes lay on top of a torn up hoodie sweatshirt. Kyle stood transfixed for a long while before he grabbed at the items. He looked around again; the clawing paranoia he'd developed encased him in fear of Craig springing out from any corner. He pulled the hoodie over his head and put his jacket over it to cover the stolen item, he pocketed the smokes.

When he arrived at his car with the scant amount of groceries he leaned against the side of the car and pulled out Craig's cigarettes. Kyle hadn't smoked again since the first time he'd tried it, because it was disgusting. He'd smoked a little pot, but not these cancerous little devils. He pulled out and smelled one of the un-lit cigarettes. It wasn't quite right… He pulled the cheap transparent lighter from the pack and carefully lit the end of the thing until it was releasing little tendrils of smoke into the parking lot. That smelled _perfect_. Kyle craved the smell, maybe if he mixed it with some axe spray and chocolate it would smell just right. He remembered the hoodie and pulled the front up to place it over his nose to take a deep breath of Craig and continued to watch the cigarette burn away. He was transfixed on the little burning thing…

A hand came up in front of his covered face like a pair of fleshy scissors and grabbed the lit cigarette from his grasp. "You're wasting it…" Craig drawled out, bringing the little white stick to his lips and taking a drag.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kyle growled.

"Why the fuck are you wearing my sweater and smoking my cigarettes?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Uh…" Kyle looked down at the stolen clothing and blushed. "I… don't know."

"Klepto?" Craig asked, pocketing the pack of cigarettes and leaning against Kyle's dad's car.

Kyle blushed, he didn't know what to say '_I was just obsessing over your delicious smell like a regular nutcase, no big deal!' _Ha! Yeah right… "I-I-I… um."

"You sound like Tweek." Craig mentioned over Kyle's stutter.

"I was just… really cold so I borrowed it." Kyle lied lamely. Craig knew he was lying, he could tell by the look he was giving him.

"S'not a camp fire." Craig said, holding the cigarette lit end up so it looked like a little chimney.

Kyle laughed… and then he remembered who he was talking to and scowled.

"Don't hate me just because Stan does." Craig replied to the awful face Kyle was giving him. "You're such a conformist!" He mocked the goth kid's favorite phrase.

Kyle laughed again, but didn't give any dirty looks this time. This was the nicest Craig had been to him since he began working here (Unless you call molestation 'nice').

"You took my stuff because you're into me." It wasn't a question, Craig was making a statement.

"No way!" Kyle lied.

"I already know, I stood here watching you smell my sweater like you were a dog looking for a lead." Craig snorted… Kyle blushed and turned away. "How _does _my B.O. smell?" He teased.

"It doesn't smell… dirty?" Kyle mentioned before taking a quick little whiff of the cloth (Although the real thing was standing right there!)

"I haven't washed that in months, it reeks." Craig stomped out his cigarette on the pavement and walked over to the redhead. He grabbed a corner of the jacket and smelled it, "Gross! It totally smells like dead things and ball sweat!" Craig covered his nose dramatically.

"Months?" Kyle smelled at it again. "I think it smells kind of… good."

Craig stared dumbfounded at Kyle, who had just told Craig he _liked_ the smell of his funk. _Note to self, get as close to Kyle as possible when you're very dirty and/or sweaty… _"Dude… you like my B.O." Craig pointed an accusing finger at Kyle.

"No I don't! It smells like Cigarettes and cologne and…" He sniffed it again, "Something else…" Something that made Kyle salivate and become dizzy.

"Yes… something else like my funk."

Kyle blushed and quickly pulled the garment off, shivered and extended the thing towards Craig. Craig looked at it quizzically for a moment, then that evil grin spread across his face, "Keep it."

"What? Why?" Kyle looked angry, he used the non-extended arm to pull his own coat back into place.

"You were going to keep it anyway. You were gonna take it home and play dumb when I went looking for it. Weren't you?" Craig accused.

"No!" Kyle shot back, although that's exactly what he'd planned to do.

"Do you want to come to the arcade? I have my sister's game card, it has like… fifteen dollars or something." He pulled the little piece of plastic from his pocket, along with the pack of smokes. He lit a second one.

"I have to take my mom the groceries." Kyle gestured at the backseat of his dad's car.

"This your car?" Craig gestured at it as well.

"Dad's." Kyle mumbled, just barely audible.

"So… take your shit home and meet me at the arcade." It began raining very suddenly. Craig had still not taken his sweater, it was dangling from Kyle's sore arm and getting wet. Craig walked away… Kyle glanced down at the sweater before throwing it in the backseat of the car.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home." Kyle yelled through the entry way, grocery bags hanging from his arms.

His mother rushed out and took in his appearance, "Oh! Bubbie, I was so worried about the rain."

"I'm fine mom." Hadn't she just called him a 'grown man' this morning? The inconsistencies were mind numbing. She grabbed the bags from his hands so he could peel off his wet coat. "If you're going to be around today, your father could use some help with the renovations." Kyle groaned inwardly, he was so sick of breathing drywall and lifting things his old man couldn't lift.

"I can't, I have plans." Kyle immediately replied.

"Oh, are you going out with Stanley today?" His mother questioned sweetly.

"No, Stan's taking Wendy out to the city today, I'm just…" _just what?_ "Going to meet a friend at the arcade…" _Damn! It's like I'm plotting my own demise…_

"Can I drop you off? I don't like you driving or walking around in the rain." He knew that was coming.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled his spare coat out of the hall closet, it wasn't as comfortable as his favorite but it was dry.

The car ride was spent talking nonsense about Kyle's plans for school. _How dare she bring up such a thing, when she won't even help me pay for it or co-sign for a loan! _

"Any changes to your course of study? Or are you still planning on law school?" His mother asked.

"I was actually thinking about business…" Kyle mumbled to the window. The rivulets were more captivating than this conversation. "Maybe online classes…"

"Oh, no! Not online, it's not very prestigious. You're smart enough to get into a good college!" _Not smart enough to earn a scholarship like Stan… which wasn't really smarts, just meat-headed muscle sports. _

They pulled up to the arcade, Kyle inwardly cheered (Not because he might see _Craig_ there, but because he was sick of talking to his mother).

Kyle tucked his head into his chest and shuffled quickly through the building _Maybe he won't see me_. Unfortunately Kyle was very easy to spot with his bright hair. Kyle was making a b-line for the racing games, which were always an excellent place to hide. He was watching his feet the whole way, shuffling across the cheap colorful carpeting, which was a mistake. He bumped into someone and glanced up. He could _smell_ Craig before he could see him, the smell was amazing and the sight was disappointing.

Craig, however, was not disappointed. Craig looked very glad to see Kyle arrive, as if he hadn't expected him to show at all. "Hey there, sweet cheeks." He said through his malicious smile.

Kyle glared and pushed at his shoulder for the comment, "Fuck you!"

"There's children present." Craig said in jest. He grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged him toward a video game booth, some shooting game where they were encased in plastic for 'atmosphere'. Craig picked up one of the cheap guns and tapped the other one suggestively. Kyle huffed and picked up the hunk of plastic, keeping his eyes off of Craig.

Kyle had never played this spaceman shooting extravaganza before, but Craig was winning by a landslide. The little booth began to smell like Craig's smokey aroma and it was making Kyle dizzy. He looked over at the other boy, glared really, it was the first time he'd been able to _look_ without Craig giving him an evil expression of some kind (He had many). Craig noticed the staring because Kyle had quit playing and a big 'Game Over' flashed across his side of the screen. Craig turned his head and their eyes met.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Craig laughed, Kyle stayed silent. He felt like he was frozen solid, he wasn't sure what to say. Craig was smiling in that _knowing_ way, he grabbed Kyle's wrist and dragged him out of the compartment. Kyle was sad for the loss of the pleasant smelling booth. Craig dragged him straight to the bathroom; Kyle stopped and yanked at his hand. "I don't want to watch you pee, man. As much as I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

"I don't have to piss." Craig said in his usual monotone voice. He yanked harder making Kyle stumble into him.

Kyle was roughly shoved into the handicap stall and followed by the other man. "You know Craig… I know bathroom groping is _your _idea of romance, but it's not really working for me." He said nervously.

"Worked last time." Craig pressed the length of his body against Kyle. "Where would you prefer to be groped?" Kyle could swear the devil couldn't even smile that viciously.

Kyle flushed, was he actually about to suggest somewhere they could _go?_ Where Craig could have his way with him… where Kyle could smell Eau de Craig all he wanted. "I don't know… Somewhere more comfortable, and private." Kyle shrugged.

"I don't _have_ a car, did you bring your dad's?" Kyle made a face at Craig's suggestion.

"Cars aren't comfortable _or _private, and … ew, I wouldn't do that in my dad's car!" Craig liked Kyle's angry voice and when his face got all red from over-blushing.

"What? You wanna get a motel? I don't have any money…"

Kyle laughed at the suggestion. "Do you live with your parents?"

"Yeah, so do you, So what? I'm moving out as soon as I get a paycheck from that shitty grocery store." Craig blushed, Kyle had never seen that before. He thought Craig's vampire-like face was void of blood vessels.

Kyle smiled at the thought… _wait this is fucking Tucker! _Smile: Removed.

"We'll just stay here for now." He pinned Kyle's hands above his head and did that agonizing wave with his body. "And I'll make sweet-romantic-comfortable-private love to you when I get my apartment, if you _want."_ He chuckled.

Kyle growled in response, but he didn't resist or pull away. Craig pinning his wrists down was kind of _erotic_ and the smell of Craig so close was making him drunk with excitement. He'd always fantasied about being tied up, _always._ Even before the Craig fiasco, he'd always secretly longed for it. _God I'm such a freak! _Kyle leaned forward as much as possible and pressed his face against Craig's neck and inhaled deeply. "God, you smell _so_ good." He mumbled, barely audible.

The statement obviously had an effect on Craig, who had suddenly become more frantic in his movements. He rocked their hips against each other and bit down _hard_ on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle yelped in pain, but he'd enjoyed it (They both _knew _he did).

Kyle let out a little gasp when his wrists were released and Craig fell to his knees. So fast, Kyle could hear the man's kneecaps hit the tile. He was about to ask if Craig was ok… but Craig began tearing at the button on Kyle's pants, yanking harshly at the fabric. Kyle gasped again, this time in surprise as Craig surrounded Kyle's flesh with his hot mouth. The redhead slapped a hand across his mouth to keep from crying out into the busy bathroom.

Kyle had never had a blow job before, hell; he'd never even had a hand job before Craig had serviced him a few days prior. He'd thought the jerk-session was amazing, but this… _this _was _Unforgettable, Astounding, life-changing even! _It took all of Kyle's power not to slide down the stall wall, not to cry out loud enough to breach the tight hand on his mouth, and not to grab the brunette's head and force it down on himself aggressively. He could see Craig's arm moving when he looked down to get a peek at the scene; Craig was bringing himself off again, all while pleasuring Kyle. It made Kyle feel bad, that would be twice now he'd been given the full pleasure treatment and gave nothing in return, why did Craig keep doing it?

Kyle felt Craig moan a little around him and he shuddered. He could feel the pressure build up, the inevitability of his completion. He pulled away, or rather gently pushed Craig away from his lap. Craig snarled up at him from his position on the ground. Kyle kneeled down with the other on the floor, Craig looking confused and maybe worried (It was hard to decipher Craig's expressions). Kyle reached down and pushed Craig's hand away from his dick and grabbed it himself. This couldn't be that hard, he'd done it to himself many times, but Craig's flesh felt different than his; it was thicker than his own but not as long, it almost made his fingers hurt but it was exciting.

Several emotions flashed across Craig's face: Surprise, realization, fear, pleasure. _Does he want me to resist him? _Kyle thought. Craig reached over and grabbed Kyle as well, copying his movements to the letter. It encouraged Kyle to go faster, harder, and he finished first _again…_

**A/N: I know, cruel place to end it, but I'm excited to get them to that raunchy private moment so I'm going to need it to be pay day soon… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**A/N: Since I got so many reviews and favorites so quickly I decided to update quicker than usual, and what a nice long and sexy chapter it is! I really appreciate the feedback. **

** : Glad you are enjoying it.**

**Guest: You don't have a name but I'm glad you reviewed; I strive to make characters legit (I hate too much OOC shit). Craig is the most like me of all the characters (an apathetic asshole) so I find it incredibly easy to make him correct. **

**Rated M for stuff that's like… dirty, and a little violent. And the language, the horrible language! It is SP after all… and I don't own SP clearly that's for the best... **

* * *

Craig didn't work the following Friday, however he got up early to get his paycheck. Clyde had told him he could move into his apartment if he could come up with three hundred dollars for half the rent. When he arrived at the store Kyle was pushing carts in the parking lot, he stopped briefly to check out his ass before heading into the boss' office. The paystub was for $312.00, enough to pay Clyde and buy some ramen and cigarettes for the week, _Sweet._

On his way out of the office he stalked off to find his red-headed play thing. He was helping an old lady to her car, loading the bags into her trunk like a good little Samaritan. When the old lady pulled away and Kyle hadn't noticed his presence Craig inched up behind him to slap him on the ass.

"Excuse me!" He shouted turning around to face Craig angrily, "We're in _public."_ he looked too good angry to stop this foolishness. Craig took Kyle's sentence to mean that when they were in private to spank all he wanted, which made Craig grin. Kyle decided that Craig looked like the Grinch when he smiled that way with his slightly-crooked and slightly-yellowed teeth, it was unnerving and ugly. "You could stop traffic with that ugly face." Kyle mumbled, rubbing at his sore backside.

Craig narrowed his eyes before storming off, Kyle just shrugged and got back to work. _Fucking asshole_ Craig thought turning back to watch Kyle retreat into the store. There was definitely some stuff inside Craig that no one was privy to, he'd been a popular child, normal looking even maybe a good looking little boy and girls would ask him out all the time. As Craig got older he did the opposite of 'growing into his features', he'd grown _out _of his features. As he progressed though Jr. High School and High School he'd gotten taller, lankier, less muscular, gaunt, pale, evil looking… People began to get startled from his looks, and his face. They called him 'Intimidating'? It wasn't purposeful, it was natural. He was strange looking, maybe. He stopped and looked at himself in the window next to Clyde's apartment door. Craig felt like he was kind of ugly but Kyle was the first one to say it out loud. _Kyle thinks I'm grotesque, but he likes the way I smell? What the fuck?_

Clyde answered the door at Craig's knock, "Hey, Craig. Pay day?"

"Cash it and give me the other twelve bucks." He slapped the piece of paper in Clyde's hand, he had signed it over to his friend to ease his burden.

"Well, come on in roomie!" Clyde was such a fucking retard but an excellent friend. The place smelled like a bachelor pad: Stale beer, pot, and cheap cleaner. There were empty cans, fast food bags, and candy wrappers in the most ridiculous of places. "I'm so excited you're finally moving in, it was starting to get to the point I was going to have to choose between bills and food." Clyde worked part time at the bank, although he was paid more per hour than Craig his checks were abysmal when his hours were cut. He'd been keeping up the two bedroom apartment knowing Craig would move in eventually, he was a _very _good friend.

"Do you have anything to eat? You have all my money." Craig's stomach growled, agreeing with the statement.

"There's some sandwich shit and old pizza." He gestured at the small kitchen before plopping down on the couch and cracking open his beer.

"rad." Craig replied with no enthusiasm.

* * *

Late that night Craig and Clyde both had a buzz from downing cheap beers all day, although Craig expected Clyde's was much worse than his own. Craig was shocked when his phone rang and it was Kyle. Kyle had never initiated anything (Which was just how Craig liked it!), and he hadn't forgotten the 'ugly' comment earlier.

"What the fuck do you want?" Craig growled into the receiver.

"Got your place today?" Kyle said dismissively, it sounded like he was distracted doing something else.

"I moved in with Clyde, yeah. Why?" Craig was trying his best to stay mad at Kyle.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out or something, it's Friday and Stan's out with Wendy tonight." So casual…

_Fucking Stan pretty-boy Marsh! Fuck_, _Kyle looks at him every day, no wonder he's repulsed by me. _Craig thought dismally_. _"I wouldn't want to scar you by making you look at my _ugly fucking face_."

Kyle was silent for too long, Craig had almost hung up when he finally responded, "Oh my god! Really? I didn't mean you have an ugly face all the time, just when you have a _really_ condescending smile it looks kind of scary. Don't be such a girl." Kyle laughed.

"What the fuck do you want to do?" Craig chose to ignore the _girl_ comment.

"Dinner and a movie?" Kyle joked.

"I hope old pizza and cable is good enough for you, princess."

"Sounds lavish. Text me your address." Kyle hung up.

Craig glanced over at Clyde, "We have to move my bed in _tonight."_

"Why? Just sleep on the couch, we'll get it tomorrow after work." Clyde slurred.

"I _need _it." Craig glared at Clyde.

Clyde looked a little uncomfortable at the suggestion, he knew Craig slept with men and he was ok with that but it still creeped him out a little bit (He didn't want to meet any of Craig's fuck buddies!) "How about… I can just go over to Bebe's house tonight and you can have my room, just change the fucking sheets when you're done."

"I don't really want to sleep in your jizz."

Clyde laughed out loud at the implication. "Bebe can't stand being here so we do that stuff at her house and I jerk off in the shower not in bed so don't worry, just a little sweat." Craig gagged dramatically at the mention of sweat.

"Then change the sheets, use the bed, and change it back in the morning. Damn you're ridiculous."

Craig did just that. He walked into Clyde's messy room and changed to the cleaner set of sheets from the hall closet. When he came back to the living room Clyde was sliding on his coat and grabbing his keys.

Craig stalked over to him and snatched the keys from his grip, he slid Clyde's house key off the ring and gave it to him. "Close enough to walk, you drunk bastard." Clyde shrugged and left.

As Clyde was going down the stairs, Kyle was arriving wearing the hoodie he stole from Craig. They both stopped at stared at each other strangely before Clyde finally left. "Why did he look at me like that, did you _tell _him?" Kyle accused.

"No, I told him I had a booty call. You're the one who rushed over so _eagerly_." Craig grinned. Kyle's hair was slightly damp and he smelled really clean. The idea that he'd showered _just for this_ made Craig drool.

"Fucking great…Booty call? What the fuck… " Kyle mumbled, walking into the apartment. "Smells bad in here…"

"I thought you liked B.O.?"

"Fuck you!"

"It would be my pleasure." Craig laughed at Kyle's blush. They both sat on the couch and Kyle pulled off Craig's sweater throwing it on the table.

They both sat there kind of awkwardly and very silent for a while before Craig reached for the remote and turned the TV on. "So… how do you like it?" Craig said nonchalantly.

"Like what? Are you making me eggs?" Kyle chuckled.

"How do you like to be fucked, you idiot?" Craig didn't seem to have an ounce of embarrassment in his body, but Kyle had enough for the both of them, blushing furiously.

"Ha! I don't know, how do _you _like it?" Kyle nervously looked away.

"violently passionate." Kyle cringed visibly at the word 'violently'. "But you know_, I'm_ the one trying to seduce _you_, so how do _you_ like it?" Craig repeated the question.

'_Seduce me?' Kyle_ hadn't ever had sex, he'd fooled around with some girls before but nothing nearly as involved as _this_ was. "I guess…" the image of Kyle's bondage fantasies flashed across his mind, and the day Craig had momentarily pinned his wrists and what it'd done to him. It was _too _kinky and _too _revealing. "I guess I'm kind of submissive…" He finally eluded.

Craig let out a breath like he was relieved. "Good, I'm kind of _dominant_." He tried to stay away from the _ugly_ expression that Kyle didn't like, but he couldn't help the evil grin that spread across his face. Kyle was worried, he didn't know when he'd come here that intercourse was inevitable but Craig was being_ very_ _forward_ about his intentions.

"Well, isn't that convenient…" Kyle frowned.

"So, how submissive are we talking here when you say 'kind of'? You like to be overpowered? Held down? Tied down? Rape scenario? It's kind of vague." Craig was removing his sweater and his shirt… Kyle was transfixed on his hands.

_All of the above, _"Whatever…." Kyle's face was heating up, he wasn't sure if he could go through with this and they were reaching the point of no return. But Kyle _had_ come here for this tentatively. "Just don't cut me or piss on me or anything…" He had no idea what the other was capable of!

Craig laughed out loud, "I'm not going to piss on you! Gross!" They laughed together. Kyle thought _this_ smile looked better on Craig, the genuine one…

The tall creepy brunette took Kyle's wrist, like when he'd dragged him across the arcade for bathroom head. Kyle was already aroused from the memory and Craig's _smell_ (Which was blindingly better when Craig had his shirt off), and he knew he was _definitely_ going to go through with this.

Kyle spotted an empty bedroom on the way down the hall; it was likely Craig's, so he was taking him to … Clyde's room. The room smelled like ass and it was ungodly messy, just like the living room. "Ignore the abysmal atmosphere and get on the fucking bed." Craig roughly pushed him onto the mattress. Kyle didn't protest the rude remark or the push, he'd really _enjoyed_ it. This was like a fantasy coming true and Kyle was already breathing hard when Craig climbed over him and started removing the redhead's shirt, revealing the pale freckly skin beneath.

Without saying anything Craig pulled his belt from its loops and started roughly tying Kyle's thin wrists to the cheap metal headboard, keeping the boy face down so he could ogle that ass. He glanced down at Kyle's face reading his expression for a moment, maybe making sure this was ok. It was more than ok with Kyle and Craig seemed to have gotten the hint. The villain climbed atop his prey and leaned down.

"You _want_ to be my little bitch, don't you?" Craig whispered, biting the smaller boy's ear. Kyle didn't answer, he was sniffing the air reveling in the other's scent, that fragrance that drove him _crazy_. He wanted to bottle the smell, make a candle or air freshener out of it so he could make his whole room _smell like that_.

When Craig noticed Kyle was sniffing at him like a dog he sat up and gave Kyle little slap on his ass through his jeans, it didn't hurt it was meant to be playful. "Stop smelling me, you freak." Craig said, but he was smiling_, _he loved that Kyle liked his scent. Kyle responded to the playful hit, he responded very well, arching his ass up into the man who was hovering over him. "You like that?" Craig growled, his grin turned a little wicked at the thought. He smacked Kyle's ass a couple more times and ground his groin into the amazing backside he was abusing.

Kyle whined, Craig began working on removing both of their jeans and as soon as he had Kyle's clothes completely removed he couldn't resist landing one last little hit on his bare rear-end. Kyle tugged a little at the belt on his wrists, not trying to get free, more in a _ . .good! _ kind of way.

Craig reached around and gripped Kyle's erection while running one finger over his entrance teasingly. Kyle jerked away a little, barely enough to notice. Craig _did_ realize at that moment that Kyle had never been fucked like this before; it was crazy of Kyle not to have said so he could really be hurt that way. Maybe Kyle had always been on top but was willing to submit to Craig… which was really fucking hot! Craig smirked at the thought of how perfectly tight Kyle must be, it wouldn't be long now.

Luckily Clyde had an amazing amount of lube and condoms in his nightstand, next to a box of tissues. He'd said he doesn't jerk off in bed, yeah right! Craig rubbed some of the gross sticky stuff on his fingers and jabbed one of the long digits into Kyle without much warning. Kyle made a hilarious surprised noise and Craig chuckled at it.

"Relax!" Craig said in a demanding voice. Kyle softened against the pillow with little to no protest. Craig slipped another digit in, fishing around for Kyle's prostate unsuccessfully, but he was still rubbing Kyle's dick slightly so he didn't feel too bad about not finding it, he had an appendage that was much better for that anyways…

A couple minutes into Craig's 'foreplay' Kyle was pushing back, gasping, and panting. Craig figured this was as good a time as any. He quickly pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his cock. He'd not given a warning for this either but he loved Kyle's surprised noises.

Kyle was _very _tight as Craig had imagined, it was bliss and he had difficulty giving Kyle any extra time to get used to the intrusion. Primal instincts kicked in for them both as they started moving against each other in a dizzying rhythm. Craig still had one hand loosely fondling his partner while he was pounding into him. Kyle was making amazing noises and pleading with him to continue, he said dirty things he'd never think to say I his right mind, they were spilling from his subconscious every now and then 'fuck me!', 'faster!', or 'yes!'. The noises were maddening to Craig, like Craig's smell was maddening to Kyle. They both released within a few minutes of each other and collapsed after Craig untied Kyles hands.

"Ow!" Kyle said falling onto the mattress.

Craig inspected Kyle's raw wrists, "Sorry." He mumbled rubbing at one.

"My wrists are fine, my fucking ass hurts!"

Craig smiled victoriously.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too much… but we all know **_**why **_**I wrote this. Muahahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**A/N: Writer block hurts like brain freeze, but I really don't want to end this story yet – it's so **_**enjoyable**_**. **

**Wow, four reviews for ch 4, thanks guys! **

**Scarlet Lawliet: That was the idea! : Glad you are still enjoying! Symphknot: Thanks! Guest: Very glad to inspire! **

**Rated M for … if you don't already know you haven't read the first four chapters. Haha… **

* * *

They were both lying on Clyde's bed, sweaty, sticky, and in post-orgasm euphoria. Kyle would wriggle around from time to time, likely due to his sore ass. Craig could feel his eyelids getting heavy and pulled a blanket over half of himself.

"Should I go?" Kyle asked timidly. Kyle had assumed of course that Craig had a handful of people like him to fool around with and would likely expect him to get the fuck out after he'd been satisfied.

Craig turned his head slowly towards Kyle who had an expression that bordered on confusion and exhaustion. His brow was creased… "Do you want to?" Craig answered.

"Do _you_ want me to?" It was like a stand-off. They both stared at each other, a heavy and frustrating silence.

"I don't give a fuck." Craig rolled away from Kyle and feigned sleep as quickly as he could. None of this _emotional shit! It doesn't mean anything._

Kyle sat up and sighed; he grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. His jeans and shirt followed. Craig heard the shuffle of clothing and turned back over to look. "You're actually leaving?" He snapped.

"Uh…" Kyle stood solid, adjusting his mussed hair. "I can take a hint, I know when I'm not wanted."

Craig scoffed, "If you weren't wanted I wouldn't have fucked you."

"Yeah, you got what you wanted…" Kyle mumbled but he still hadn't made to leave the room.

"Stop being such a fucking _girl_, Kyle."

"Well, what do you expect me to think? You fucked me without even…" He huffed angrily and actually walked out this time.

"Without what!?" Craig shot up from the bed and pulled on his own underwear, chasing Kyle to the front door.

"If you're going to keep calling me a fucking girl, I'm fucking leaving!" Craig really _did_ think Kyle was fucking sexy when he was mad, but he really _didn't _want Kyle to leave, he was hoping for a 3am second round since Clyde was gone all night...

"I take it back! What's up your ass… besides me?" Craig chuckled at his own joke like a jackass.

Kyle already had the door open and one foot out of it, "You didn't so much as offer me a fucking beverage let alone kiss me or anything, so why should I feel welcome anymore? It's clear you got what you fucking wanted so leave me alone!"

Craig groaned, he was really bad at this fucking shit. "Could I get you some fucking beer, princess?" Craig snarled before he grabbed Kyle's neck and crushed their lips together. "Stay." It was a statement, not a question and Kyle was melting into him, that damn fantastic _smell_ was intoxicating; it was like Kyle cat-nip. "That's what I fucking want." Craig stormed off down the hall. Kyle slowly closed the door and followed the other man, he really liked when Craig bossed him around…

* * *

Clyde came home at 11am the next morning to… a clean apartment? He looked around tiredly, "Craig?!" He shouted with his rough hangover voice. Kyle stepped out of the hallway bathroom. They gave each other the same awkward stare from the night before, a long drawn out super-awkward moment as if seeing a ghost.

"H-he's in bed. In your…" Kyle shut himself up about that and changed the subject, "I cleaned up a little, I hope that's alright, it makes me anxious." Clyde just kept staring at him. "ok then…" Kyle disappeared down the hall. Clyde followed to peek into his own room, it was cleaned up too. Kyle was kneeling on the bed shaking Craig back in forth. Clyde stalked up to the pair and removed Kyle's hands from his best friend, he leaned over the man's sleeping form. Kyle was taken aback when, for a moment, he thought Clyde was going to _kiss_ Craig awake. Clyde let out a long string of spit right over his friend's face Kyle gaped. The tendril hit Craig right on his upper lip. Craig immediately shot up and grabbed Clyde to throw him against the mattress and began punching him over and over in the chest.

"Put some fucking clothes on!" Clyde yelled, shielding his eyes from his friend's nudity.

Craig wiped furiously at his face before pulling on his underwear. "Is he still here?" He grumbled.

"Surprisingly, yes. He cleaned the house." Clyde yawned, he stood up quickly having realized what he might be lying in. "Now change these damn sheets! It's almost noon, I need a nap… Bebe wore me out."

Craig looked up at Kyle, who was standing in the doorway, "You didn't have to clean." He mumbled tiredly.

"I know."

"When did you wake up?"

"Seven."

"Why'd you stay?"

"You got so angry last time I tried to leave." Kyle said.

Clyde gave Kyle and Craig both funny look. "You asked him to _stay?"_ He asked Craig as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Shut the fuck up Clyde!" Craig punched the larger man again.

"Craig never asks anyone to _stay." _Craig hit him even harder. "But I guess you're not just some tramp as usual, huh?" Craig was likely leaving bruises at this point, "Stop it, you asshole!"

"Oh?" Kyle said pointedly, "See you at work tomorrow." He waved and stalked off towards the front door.

"You _work_ with him?" Clyde asked incredulously.

"Yes, he's the assistant manager at the fucking grocery store." Craig grumbled.

"You're so important, you're already dating management." Clyde snickered.

"We aren't _dating!_"

Clyde chuckled at Craig's discomfort.

* * *

Kyle wasn't really sure _how _to feel about what had transpired. He'd always seen himself in some boring lovey dovey relationship with some smart girl in college. Now… he saw himself with the dominant man who'd come on really strong and Kyle had really _liked _it. Clyde had made it seem like Craig had never begged anyone to stay, like he had to Kyle. He supposed Clyde could have been just teasing to get a rise out of his friend; Stan and he did the same.

At work, the two couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Craig would send knowing glares and Kyle would try to look at Craig seductively without the customers noticing; it was a new game of cat and mouse. They would only address their… 'arrangement' in private.

Craig walked into the employee lounge to find Kyle eating a lunch his mother had packed him. "Mommy takes such good care of you!" He teased.

"Yeah right," Kyle laughed, "She washed the sweater."

Craig knew exactly what Kyle was referring to, the source of Craig-smell he'd left with the redhead so he'd keep thinking about him. "Give it back, I'll wear it for a month and roll around in some mud for ya."

"If you could just wear it while you're working out, that would be great."

"Hm? I don't work out. Thanks for thinking I do though."

"When I was over at your apartment you got a pretty good workout." Kyle winked at him.

"You want me to wear it next time I fuck you into oblivion?" Craig shot back.

"When will that be exactly?"

"Whenever _you_ want." Craig ran his hand through the hairs at the back of Kyle's neck before leaving the lounge. A chill ran up Kyle's spine.

* * *

Kyle decided two days after the initial romp was as good a time as any. He stood nervously in front of Craig and Clyde's apartment, clutching the washed old sweater in his arms. Clyde answered the door, Bebe was standing behind him.

"Kyle?" She asked. "What's _he_ doing here?" She cocked her head to the side. _This is Wendy's bestie!_ Kyle was about to run.

"Nothing!" He quickly said before Clyde could answer her. Clyde still spoiled it with his big mouth…

"He's fucking Craig." He said nonchalantly over his shoulder. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Scandalous!" She said joyfully.

"Don't tell Wendy!" Kyle shouted childishly, Bebe laughed.

"Stan doesn't know?!" She giggled, "Double scandalous."

"Craig's in the shower, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you pop in." Clyde laughed, gesturing for Kyle to enter. He gave a weary look to Bebe as he entered the apartment.

Kyle could hear the shower running but decided not to interrupt. He made a b-line for Craig's room, shut the door half way and sat on Craig's bed. _Damn, now everyone's going to find out!_

Craig came in a few minutes later with a towel around his waist and he was _wet_, and damn he looked sexy like that. As soon as Craig saw Kyle he shut the door behind him and stalked over like a predator. "Couldn't stay away?" He said smoothly.

"Bebe's here and Clyde told her about..." Kyle gestured with his finger between the two of them; he wasn't sure what to call their 'relationship'.

"Oh well, that's the price of having secrets." He said calmly before pushing Kyle into a lying position and crawling over him. Kyle gently pulled on the loose tie of the towel and it fell open, Craig jerked it off and threw it haphazardly onto the clean floor. "_This_ isn't fair." Craig grinned wickedly while tearing at Kyle's clothes. Kyle wasn't helping, he wasn't _responding_ the way he usually did. Craig stopped his movements and gave the other a strange look. "Something wrong?"

"You don't smell right."

"I showered… I know you like me _dirty_." Craig grabbed an unclean shirt from the laundry basket by his bed and threw it on Kyle's face. The redhead laughed and threw the offending garment off.

Kyle's phone rang… he hung it up… it rang again… he hung up… it rang again. "Apparently it's a fucking emergency." He looked at the screen 'Stan Marsh', he groaned. "Sup?" He answered, Craig still hovering naked over him.

"I heard something weird from Wendy." Stan started, Kyle cringed.

"Weird? What?"

"She said Bebe called her and told her you were at Craig's house."

Kyle took a deep shuddering breath, "Oh?"

"She said you went in his room and you guys were… uh…"

"What?" This was the most awkward conversation he'd ever had with Stan and he was mentally preparing to lose his best friend.

"You know…" Stan said nervously, "She's lying, right? You're at the library." It was the convenient excuse he'd given to why he couldn't hang out with Stan right now… on his day off…

"I'm…" Lying would just make it worse right? "I _am_ at Craig's house." He wasn't ready to acknowledge his activities. Craig gave Kyle a funny look, cocking his head to the side in exaggerated confusion, Kyle was trying hard not to laugh out loud at the expression.

"You're not _alone _with him though, right? You're hanging out with Clyde and Bebe?" _Why _would Kyle being hanging out with _them?_

"No… we're…" Kyle glanced up at Craig, "We're alone."

Stan was silent on the other side before the phone hung up. Kyle felt a pressure in his chest and scooted away from the hovering man above him. "What?" Craig said standing and grabbing his discarded towel.

"Stan…" Kyle looked at his cell phone, his eyes were burning and he had to get out of here.

"Fuck Stan!" Craig growled, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and heading toward the balcony.

"I have to go…" Kyle grabbed his things and rushed out of the apartment. He sat in his dad's car for a long time, staring at the dashboard. He didn't expect Craig to come chasing after him, it wasn't like him to do so. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and drew out a crumpled little picture of himself and Stan when they were younger. "Please don't hate me…" He said, running his thumb over the image of the thirteen year old Stan.

A knock at his driver side window startled him and he shoved the photo back into its hiding place. It was Stan, he was standing there in his letterman jacket _waving_ like an idiot. Kyle rolled down his window. "Sup?" He said lamely.

"Why are you sitting in your car?" Stan said glancing around, "I thought you were hanging out with _Craig_." He said the man's name like it was painful to say, they'd always been enemies, ever since Peru…

"I was just… thinking."

"Were you thinking about how you should tell me _everything_ so I don't have to find out from _Bebe_." Speak of the devil, Clyde and Bebe sauntered out of the apartment clutching at each other.

Kyle frowned at his friend, "I didn't… think you'd want to know… _that_."

"You're my best friend, I want to know _everything_ about you." Stan playfully rocked the car back and forth by shouldering it.

"We're still friends?" Kyle asked timidly.

"Duh. Get out the car you fucking whore!" He bumped it again. Kyle climbed out of the vehicle and stood staring at Stan, he didn't know what to say. "a ha ha! You think I'm stupid but I _get_ that question about fruit now. You were talking about women and men! So this is fairly recent." Kyle finally cracked a smile.

"Yeah…"

"You could have just said that outright, it would have saved a lot of drama." He scolded.

"Yeah…"

"Why _Craig_ though?" Stan made a gagging gesture.

"_He_ came on to _me._" It was true, Craig had molested him in the grocery bathroom.

"Yuck!" Stan chuckled, "Does his cock smell like fire and brimstone?"

They both laughed heartily but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat on the stairs above. Craig was standing there glaring at both of them, a half smoked cigarette hanging from his lips. "What's so fucking funny? I like _jokes_." He scowled at them both, not one ounce of amusement on his face.

"We were just talking about your cloven hooves and how Kyle might need a priest." Stan replied cheekily, snickering behind his hand.

Craig was glaring directly at Kyle, as if _he'd_ made the remark. "Ha ha ha… you're so fucking funny, Marsh." Craig mocked dryly.

"Shit, Kyle. You don't like Wendy, I don't like Craig, how perfect is _this?_" Stan nudged his friend.

Kyle didn't like Wendy because he _liked_ Stan. He glanced at his attractive friend; it made Craig look kind of mediocre when he could see them both.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe I'll add a touch of plot soon, lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**A/N: I have a three day weekend for 4****th**** of July, so I might not update for like… 3-4 days over the weekend, not that that's a long time it's just a long time for me! I update every other day usually… Sorry about my obsession with dot dot dots … and **_**emphasized**_** words. **

**xxXkmiXxx: You don't **_**have **_**to wait!**

**Rated M for … you know… Apples and pears?**

* * *

"Are you in loooove?" Stan drawled out, a beer hanging dangerously from his fingertips.

"Fuck no!" Kyle hadn't drunk nearly as much as Stan, but he enjoyed laughing at his drunk friend. "You hopeless romantic freak."

_"Love is the greatest thing in the whole world!" Stan frowned. He reminded Kyle of the crazy writer from Moulin Rouge ('____all you need is looove')__ and he laughed. "I've loved Wendy from the second I saw her…" _

_"That's impossible! If you felt that way then it was probably just a chemical reaction saying she was a suitable mate. ____Real __affection develops over time." _

_"You're such a fucking nerd, Kyle." Stan sighed, getting up to get another beer, not that he ____needed__ it. "So, if it's not love, what is it?" _

_"I don't know… curiosity? Lust?" _

_"Lust? Ew!" Stan threw his empty can in Kyle's direction but missed due to his intoxication. "Have you guys like…? Wait wait, don't tell me, I'll puke." He fell dramatically onto the couch. In reality Kyle had missed his chance for a second round due to Stan, or Wendy, or Bebe or… something. _

Kyle sighed, "Can we talk about something else please?" He chugged half of his beer trying unsuccessfully to catch up with his friend.

* * *

Craig couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at him. Tweek looked at him with a shocked wide-eyed expression when he'd stopped for coffee and he wouldn't say anything. When he arrived at work a young girl at the register craned her neck in his direction, he didn't even know the bitch! Small towns were fucking awful when it came to the grapevine. Craig didn't give a flying fuck, but he was a little worried that Kyle _would._

Kyle was already taking inventory thirty minutes before his shift started, _fucking do-gooder_. He snuck up behind the other boy and licked the back of his neck. "What the fuck?!" Kyle dropped his clip board and turned around frantically.

"This really takes me back…" Craig mused, thinking back to the last time he'd assaulted Kyle in the freezer. "You want me to keep you warm?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Kyle reached up toward Craig with his price gun and tagged his forehead with '5.99'. "Hm, cheap." He turned back around and continued taking inventory.

Craig angrily peeled the little sticker off his face and looked at it. "Don't be a dick, I'll have to punish you." He growled.

"You promise?" Kyle quickly shuffled out of the freezer.

Craig let a small grin creep onto his face for a nano-second. "I promise." He whispered to no one.

Craig worked hard that day, harder than usual. Kyle saw him in the parking lot wrangling carts without having been asked to do so, he looked angry and sweaty… really sweaty… Kyle smiled when he noticed that Craig was wearing that beat up old sweater over his polo. He wasn't sure if Craig meant it was a nice gesture or was just trying to keep Kyle wanting him, probably the latter, Craig wasn't nice.

Craig's sweater was in Kyle's locker… Kyle texted Stan to tell him he didn't need a ride today, he intended to walk home _with_ Craig as long as he was welcome. _He owes me a punishment._ "Hey, can I walk with you?" Kyle asked, swiping his time card.

"Why? It blows walking."

"If I'm not welcome I'll just call Stan." Kyle answered nonchalantly, shrugging as if it didn't matter but it _did._

"Oh, you want to _come over_?" Craig asked suggestively.

"That's what I was getting at…"

"Then by all means…" Craig walked out of the lounge to depart, not waiting for Kyle to finish. He _wanted_ to see the other boy chase after him, and he _did_. "Excited about your punishment?" Craig joked.

Kyle laughed nervously, "Maybe?"

"You want a spanking or time out?" They both laughed, but Kyle didn't dare answer.

Craig was so worn out and sweaty by the time they reached his front door Kyle could smell him from five feet away; he didn't smell _bad_, not in the least bit… As soon as they were inside and Kyle realized Clyde was not here his confidence spiked and he pressed Craig against the inside of the front door, kissing him and slipping his hands up the cheap red polo. Craig's skin felt smooth and damp under his touch.

"This isn't right." Craig growled, spinning their position so Kyle was pressed against the door, hands locked above his head with one of Craig's larger hands pinning them. Kyle arched away from the door to press his body against Craig's, Craig pulled away teasingly still gripping Kyle's hands. "Bedroom?" He suggested before releasing Kyle and walking towards the hallway. "I got you a gift." He heard Craig say from inside his room. Kyle stepped in and looked around. Craig tossed the 'gift' on the bed with a _clink_.

Kyle stared dumbly at the small pair of metal handcuffs Craig had tossed down for him to see. "Thanks…" Kyle said sarcastically, in reality it excited him.

"Get on the fucking bed." Craig gave Kyle a push to seat him on the mattress. Craig didn't make Kyle turn around this time, he cuffed Kyle while he was on his back. The metal _did_ feel better than the leather belt had; _cold and uncaring _just like his lover. Craig crawled up Kyle's body seductively, the look he was giving made the redhead's mouth water. Craig kissed him harshly, nibbled at his jaw and then as if on instinct he slapped Kyle right across his cheek _hard; _hard enough to leave a bit of a hand print_._ They both looked at each other in shock, silence hanging over them both. "S-sorry!" An expression Kyle had never seen on Craig's face was there in front of him and he looked like a different person, he looked scared? What was _that? _An involuntary reaction? Kyle had actually enjoyed the slap but he wasn't about to say so, he didn't want to end up with any marks on his face.

"It's fine." Kyle said, squirming under the other boy trying to get a normal response from him. "I don't care." He assured further. Kyle was _not _fragile in body or mind.

Craig's expression went back to his normal devious grin, he continued biting at Kyle's face and neck, sucking on his flesh so hard Kyle was _sure_ there'd be marks for people to question, but it felt so damn good he couldn't bring himself to care. He kind of wished he could reach up and touch Craig, but at the same time he was enjoying the biting metal against his wrists and he _really_ enjoyed feeling vulnerable. He thought about asking Craig to just fuck him at some point without warning and pretend to fight back, like consensual-rape (What an oxymoron!), but he was afraid Craig would think he was crazy.

Craig yanked off Kyle's pants, not bothering with his shirt because the cuffs were in the way, Kyle figured he looked pretty ridiculous but was too caught up in the moment to say anything. Craig was like a wild animal; scratching, biting, and licking at all of Kyle's sensitive parts. Kyle thought, '_this must be what heaven feels like'_ as Craig swallowed his _most_ sensitive area. Kyle weakly struggled against the cuffs because it felt good, not because he was trying to escape them. Craig glanced up and smirked, maybe he liked the false struggle as well? So, Kyle yanked at his sore wrists again. Craig began pleasuring him more vigorously and Kyle squeezed his eyes shut panting as if he was running.

Kyle thought it was strange that Craig continued to the point of bringing him to an amazing orgasm without having received anything in return, it was the same conflicting feeling he got when Craig had given him head in the arcade bathroom. Craig spit the salty liquid into the trash, Kyle should have warned him but it was fun to watch nonetheless. "Well, that was fun."

"My turn." Craig growled in a rather demonic voice. He tugged at Kyle's middle indicating he wanted him to flip over and Kyle complied. His wrists were twisted awkwardly but it made the pain feel better and Craig was behind him instantly grinding into him and spanking him a couple times which made Kyle aroused again. "Beg me for it." Craig said grinding hard against Kyle's bottom.

"Pretty please?" Kyle laughed. Craig spanked him harder than he had before and Kyle yelped. "Ow! Alright, that one actually hurt. Cool it, man!" Craig responded with another slap. "Ow!" Kyle tried to squirm out of Craig's grip but he was holding him roughly by the waist. "Fuck! Fine." Kyle took a deep breath and blushed at the thought of saying what Craig expected, it wasn't the same as saying things that slipped through the subconscious in the heat of the moment; Craig wanted him to say those things intentionally. Kyle said it sarcastically because it was either _that_ or risk him laughing about it, "Please, fuck me, I want your cock soooo bad. You're the master." He rolled his eyes. Craig scoffed at the tone of Kyle's voice but proceeded regardless.

It was better than the last time Craig pushed into him because he was more used to it now, he was ready and aware of the incoming onslaught. The initial thrust brought some moisture to Kyle's eyes and a small shuddering breath but he enjoyed the familiar burn right away. '_Masochist' _the word ghosted across Kyle's mind like a voice judging him. "Yes." Kyle wasn't sure if he was responding to the thought or crying out in pleasure but it seemed like the right thing to say at the time, while Craig was pounding wildly into him. Sweat beads were hitting his back from the man hovering above him, and he could smell that aroma that drove him crazy, that _pure Craig_ smell, it drove him into a frenzy. Kyle felt like he might have blacked out for a minute before he felt Craig's warm skin leave his own.

The brunette pulled a key from his bedside and unlocked the metal cuffs to free Kyle, so they could both collapse on the bed and relax. "Whoa, are you ok?" Craig was glaring at Kyle's wrists.

"Why are you always worried about my hands?" Kyle laughed, taking a look himself. The rawness had broken the skin slightly and a small bead of blood was running down his left arm. "Oh, shit."

Craig got up from the bed, still completely naked and went to retrieve something from the bathroom. He came back with some peroxide, a roll of gauze, and some medical tape; all of which he threw on the bed in front of Kyle. Kyle began to dress the wounds and Craig began to dress himself and threw Kyle's underwear and pants to him.

"I look like an emo." Kyle mused at the freshly bandaged wrists, "Oh no! I hate my life I'm going to fail miserably at killing myself several times and write poetry about it, waaaa!" He mocked.

Craig smirked at him in amusement, "I'm gonna go have a smoke, you're welcome to join me.

* * *

"Kyle, is something wrong?" Stan said woefully. Kyle glanced up from his book and saw Stan glaring at his hands, a sleeve had slipped up to reveal the gauze which was speckled with blood.

"Oh, no it's not what it looks like." Kyle laughed nervously.

"What _is_ it?" Kyle hated that concerned voice.

Kyle rolled his sleeves up to show Stan the full extent of his shoddy bandaging job. "It's…" Kyle took a deep breath, '_as if Stan doesn't already think I'm enough of a freak!'_ "It's just… from you know… handcuffs." He said the last word _really _quietly.

"What?!" Stan was absolutely disgusted or in shock, or both.

"It's not a big deal Stan, I'm fine."

"Was that _Craig's_ idea? That's not _normal_ you know!" Stan was looming over the redhead now.

"No… it was my idea..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**A/N: **

**xxXkmiXxx: Brunette, brunet, tomato, tomatoe, oh well not worth fixing :D I'm **_**sure **_**there are worse errors than this! As far as the fetishes go; I **_**do**_** have another one to add to this story soon enough, however I am using some of the other ones in other stories so I can't dump them all here! If you're interested in the food fetish it is in my story 'turning tables' in the newest chapter, You like outdoor sex? 'barbells and batteries' already has that too, I can't be stopped.**

**Scarlet Lawliet: There's nothing as gratifying as the element of surprise! **

**Guest: Thank you for R&Ring! **

**Rated M for … stuff**

* * *

"Do you think it's _normal_ for someone to like to be… hurt when they have sex?" Stan asked his girlfriend quizzically. Wendy turned her head at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on the person, I guess." She shrugged licking at the ice cream cone Stan had bought her, god he loved watching her lick things...

"What if it was like… a nice upstanding smart kind of person? I mean I have this friend who…" Stan said awkwardly.

"Is this one of those questions where you're actually talking about yourself?" She looked at him weirdly.

"No! God no! You know what I'm into." Wendy laughed at his defensive words.

"_That _I do." She winked. "So… you have this friend…" She urged him to continue.

"I have this friend who… has only slept with one person but _thinks_ they're into… like pain and stuff, or being tied up? I'm not sure… Do you think it's just because of the other person?"

"Why are you playing the pronoun game?" She chuckled.

Although Stan _still_ wasn't sure what 'pronoun' meant he knew it meant he was being too vague, Wendy said it all the time and he didn't like looking stupid in front of her. "It's Kyle." He said bluntly, "It's a secret though!"

Wendy smirked, he just couldn't keep a secret from her, "Craig ties Kyle up? What a weirdo." She laughed joyfully at the thought.

"God, I shouldn't have told you." Stan grumbled. "Kyle asked him to do it, or he said he did… is that normal for a virgin?"

Wendy laughed, "You're so obsessed with normal, nothing is _really _normal. Didn't _you_ know you were into dirty talk before you actually had sex?" Wendy joked.

"Shhhhh!" He growled at her looking around the ice cream shop nervously. "That _is_ normal… isn't it?"

Wendy didn't answer she just laughed at the adorable embarrassed face her boyfriend was making.

* * *

"Fuck!" Kyle growled as he peeled the bandages off his wrists. It looked awful, it looked worse than a suicide attempt, it looked worse than the night it happened, it would almost definitely scar! He rubbed some cream on it and pulled his sleeves down. Summer was coming and he wouldn't be very comfortable wearing long sleeve shirts all the time.

Lucky for Kyle he was smart enough to google his dilemma… _bondage safety._ "This is so ridiculous." He mumbled to himself clicking on a random link. He read that the least painful and scarring thing to be tied up with was something called Chinese silk rope "Where the hell do they sell that shit?"

Kyle's phone chimed, it was Craig texting…

Craig: You've never been late for work before / boss is having a fit :)

Kyle looked up at the clock, he'd lost track of time. He quickly pulled on his polo and ran out the door.

* * *

Kyle was a sweaty mess when he got to work, Craig was moodily taking inventory in place of Kyle. He was growling at the clipboard as if it was in another language and scratching his head. Kyle laughed internally watching the tall man who was perplexed by the pallets. Payback time…

Kyle quietly grabbed a chunk of ice and quickly slipped it down the back of Craig's pants. Unfortunately for Kyle, Craig had better and faster reflexes and reactions than Kyle did. He whipped around – not with surprise - but with a stone fist clenched. He punched Kyle straight in the face, knocking him to the cold floor. It felt like he'd punched Kyle's entire face the way the pain radiated, he pulled his hands away from his face and saw red, his hands were covered in his own blood, he felt dizzy.

"Kyle!" Craig fell down to the floor (after shaking the ice out of the leg of his pants) and pulled Kyle's hands further away from his face to inspect the damage. "Sorry dude." He said and it sounded oddly genuine.

"What happened?" Kyle blinked, trying to hold back the unmanly tears of pain stinging at his eyes.

"I fucking clocked you real good." Craig could see Kyle's eyes get red, but was impressed when he did not cry; he was _so_ used to it from Clyde he wouldn't like the sight of Kyle crying at all.

"Where?" Kyle whispered, gently touching his face in a few different places it hurt, his nose hurting the worst.

"It's not broken. Don't surprise me like that."

"You do it to me all the time!" Kyle self-consciously covered his bloodied nose.

Craig didn't respond, he reached up and grabbed the back of Kyle's neck giving it a small rub and a gentle caress. None of this is what Kyle expected _or_ wanted from Craig, he was _supposed_ to be an asshole, he was _supposed_ to not care. Kyle batted the hand away from his neck, "have you ever heard of Chinese silk rope?" Kyle wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Craig laughed, "Yes."

"Where the fuck do you buy it?" Kyle dabbed at his nose with a napkin he found on the shelf.

"Sex shop." Craig said nonchalantly.

"God…"

"Do you want me to get you some? It's for pussies you know… you're not a pussy, Kyle."

Kyle smirked at Craig, "Stan's making fun of me." He gestured to the raw marks under his sweater sleeves.

"I have a better idea." Craig said slyly, standing and leaving the freezer.

* * *

Craig opened an old box in his closet, "I used to wear them in high school but I don't use them anymore." He pulled a couple of wrist warmers with silly punk pictures on them. "Just wear these under the cuffs, should work." He shrugged. Kyle popped the elastic bands around his wrists and moved them around a little.

"Might work." He shrugged.

"We _can_ do it without you being tied up you know." Craig murmured looking at Kyle's marks. "We don't have to do that _every_ time… Or _do_ we?" He nudged Kyle's arm playfully.

"Well… there is this other thing." Kyle looked at the ground; he knew he was going to blush, "You'd probably think I was insane though." He laughed nervously.

"Unless it's in 'two girls one cup' I will _not _think you're insane." Kyle gagged at the memory of _that_ video.

"I was thinking you could… be like… _more _forceful with me and I could pretend I … _don't_ like it or… something." Kyle _was_ blushing furiously and Craig was giving him that wicked grin.

"You want me to rape you?" He chuckled.

"Uh, maybe something like that…" He was embarrassed beyond belief, but he had never been turned on by anything ordinary before, violent porn was a favorite. Craig chuckled again, "You _do_ think I'm insane, don't you?"

"Well, most people don't _want_ to be raped… But I think that sounds pretty fucking _fun_." He shrugged. "Unfortunately we'll have to come up with some goofy 'safe word'." He shrugged.

"Grocery." Kyle suggested cheekily.

Craig laughed out loud at Kyle's quick response, "You've thought about this!" Craig stopped laughing and looked at him seriously, "Can I elaborate?"

Kyle was intrigued, "Of course."

"I'm into the idea of role playing but I don't want to just be a crazy rapist. How about _I'm _a criminal and _you're _a cop trying to arrest me," He pointedly swung the cuffs by one finger, "And I just overpower you, rape you, and get away."

_Ha! Craig had fetishes too, much lamer than Kyle's _"Don't give away the ending!" Kyle said playfully. He turned to look into Craig's closet mirror to inspect the damage to his nose, it was red and sore but not swollen or bruised, he was grateful. Craig placed the cold handcuffs in Kyle's hand suggestively.

"Oh no, I have to be dominant for five seconds!" Kyle joked, sighing in mock frustration.

"Alright, come on." Craig sat on the bed and poked Kyle with one of his toes. "I'm robbing your mother."

"Good." Kyle grinned.

"Come on!" Craig laughed.

"Alright, alright. You're under arrest you lowlife!" Kyle was a terrible actor; he leapt on top of Craig on the bed and turned him around to place the cuffs on him. Craig immediately fought back which kind of turned Kyle on, although he'd rather be the struggling one. Craig easily flipped Kyle off of him and threw the cuffs across the room. "Smooth." Kyle said.

"You're not supposed to compliment me!" Craig growled in frustration.

"Sorry, um… you'll never get away!" He shook his fist in the air toward Craig.

"Is _that_ so?" Craig purred pushing Kyle down roughly. Craig was a _good_ actor. Craig really _was_ the stronger of the two males and Kyle rather liked it that way.

"What are you_ doing_ to me?" Kyle said, but it sounded more aroused than scared and Craig was trying not to laugh at him.

"Anything I want." Craig said viciously into Kyle's ear, it made the redhead melt.

"Please stop" Kyle could act this part out _well_ he'd practiced it in his head a hundred times, nearly every day. He yanked on his trapped wrists and kicked his legs in a false attempt to get away and he really looked the part, it made Craig double take, possibly because Kyle's acting had been so bad before… maybe this was similar to his dirty talk, the more aroused he was the more believable he was. Craig wanted to stop and ask if he was really okay but Kyle hadn't said the safe word.

Craig really had to use his muscles to continue holding Kyle down as he struggled violently. It was sexy, the redhead was very hot and Craig was starting to like him _too much… way too much. _

He managed to get most of Kyle's clothes off, enough to fuck him into the bed through his struggling movements. Kyle's protests turned to moans and gasps and Craig was in heaven, buried deep inside his personal heaven.

They came at the same time for the first time, at least seconds from each other. They were both relaxed and calm lying in the aftermath. Craig tried to scoot closer to Kyle, but Kyle just gave him a weird look and scooted further away.

* * *

**A/N: We're all soft on the inside. Even Craig. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**A/N: Don't worry, I expect a happier ending for this one, I know I tend to make sad endings :)**

**Jane: Do you read minds? That's exactly what I'm going for!**

**Rated M for … My sick mind. **

* * *

Clyde was chuckling to himself while watching Craig stare off into space for way too long. They were playing a shooter and Craig's character was standing still while he stared interestingly at nothing in particular. "Earth to Craig, come in Craig." He mocked in a poorly done radio voice.

"What?!" Craig barked after being ripped from his thoughts.

"You're making yourself an easy target."

Craig looked at the TV screen as if he'd forgotten they were playing, the controller dangling from his fingertips. "Fuck this." Craig threw the controller to the ground and stormed off to his room.

"Hey! That's _my_ controller! What's got your panties in a knot?" Clyde whined, his voice becoming smaller as Craig closed the door to his room. He collapsed face first on his bed and pulled his pillow into his face, breathing deeply. It kind of smelled like Kyle, not the way his dirty sweater smelled, Kyle smelled like pure clean, like fresh soap and shaving cream. Craig growled thinking about how Kyle would look at him strangely when he tried to be affectionate. _Fuck him!_ Then again… their 'relationship' hadn't started sweetly like others would have, Craig had accosted Kyle into this situation and it happened to work in both boys' favor.

It took all of Craig's power to try and be gentle, to try and be _nice_ and Kyle didn't appreciate it at all. _If he wants to be treated like a little slut whore then that's how I'll treat him!_ He tossed the pillow across the room angrily.

* * *

"What if you _actually _get hurt?" Stan protested, walking behind Kyle towards the coffee shop.

"Why are you so obsessed with my sex life?" Kyle growled.

"You're my _best_ friend. I'm concerned."

"So… when you and Wendy fuck do you just do it in missionary position in the dark while chanting bible verses?" Kyle chuckled.

"No!"

"We don't need to discuss our sex lives with each other, we _can_ have one secret, right?"

Stan nodded, he wouldn't want to tell Kyle about his bedroom potty mouth so he understood the point Kyle was trying to make. There were some things you just didn't want to know about your friends. "You promise you won't get really hurt though?" Kyle was glad Stan was concerned for him, after all he did... _really_ like Stan. He still thought about him occasionally while he was with Craig and it always made it _better_. Lately it was becoming clear _how much_ he liked Stan and it scared Kyle to the point of not being able to look directly into his friend's eyes, what if he could tell just by looking at his expression?!

* * *

Craig seemed both angry and avoiding Kyle at work and it was starting to worry the redhead. When he finally approached the taller man about it Craig was distant and clearly angry about something.

"Did I do something that upset you?" He said nudging the angry man in the arm.

"No, why?!" He answered shortly.

"You seem upset." Kyle frowned.

"Yeah, cause you know me _so_ well." He rolled his eyes while kicking the soda machine.

Kyle grabbed some change from his pocket and stuck it in the machine so Craig could get a legitimate soda. "I feellike I know you a _little_ better than most." He leaned against the machine, maybe hoping Craig would accost him since they were alone, but he _didn't_.

"I wouldn't want to keep you away from your dreamboat _Stan."_ Craig said, knowing he'd hit a soft spot with Kyle either way.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kyle said, incredibly defensively, _Yeah he definitely liked Stan that way. _The response made Craig's chest feel like it was being crushed, he _knew_ Stan was better looking than him and it was infuriating.

"It's pretty obvious." He shrugged. "Just another whoreish Stan Fan."

"I am not! Why are you being like this_?!_" Kyle stormed out of the employee lounge, he _had_ expected Craig to be an asshole but not to push him away so violently! Kyle stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the lounge door, Craig was _jealous_. It took a minute for Kyle to realize through his rage but Craig was actually _jealous _of Stan. He thought back on the stupid gentle touch in the freezer, when Craig had asked him to stay over and Clyde mocked him, and how Craig had tried to scoot closer the night before last… maybe wanting to _cuddle?_ Kyle was confused, he didn't like Craig _that_ much.

Craig emerged from the lounge while Kyle was staring stupidly, they met each other's eyes and Craig's were full of rage. Kyle assumed Craig didn't know how to place the feelings he was having because much like Kyle he'd never been known to be in any kind of loving relationship. Kyle was the smart responsible one so he knew he had to try and fix this or to ease Craig's mind or … maybe break it off because Craig was getting in way too deep.

"Hey" Kyle said calmly, approaching Craig in the parking lot. Craig scowled and began to walk away, Kyle grabbed his elbow and turned him back round. "Don't walk away from me." He added sternly. "I just want to talk."

"Ug." Craig rolled his eyes, "What if I _don't _want to talk?"

"Whatever I did to upset you enough to mock me I'm_ sorry_, I'm _really sorry_." Kyle had no problem being the bigger man when Craig should really be the one apologizing.

"You didn't _do _anything." Craig sighed and turned his face away and then added in a mumble Kyle wasn't sure he was meant to hear, "Except maybe being a total dick."

"_Why_ am I being a dick? I _do_ everything you want me to, everything you ask me." He was trying to keep his voice calm because he didn't want to argue.

"Do you even like me _at all_ or is this just convenient for you?" Craig still looked angry but Kyle could see his light flush and the slightly brighter sheen to his eyes, barely noticeable, that said he was distraught.

Kyle sighed in frustration, _did_ he like Craig? "I don't know…" He glanced around to check for any eaves droppers lurking in the parking lot, "I like _being_ with you."

Craig's face got a little redder but the angry expression melted away, his eyes were clearly brimming with foreign tears that would never spill, "I'm going home." He said with no emotion in his voice despite his obvious state.

"Your shift's not over yet."

"I don't care." He calmly walked away from Kyle towards the grocery to retrieve his things.

* * *

Kyle was sweaty and nearly got lost making the walk to Craig's house after work, Kyle usually slept over when he had the next day off but he wasn't so sure tonight. He felt bad, he should have told Craig he liked him even if he was unsure, he missed him to an extent. Clyde answered the door smiling like a drunken fool, Kyle could smell beer radiating from his person.

"Is Craig home?" He asked in a small voice.

"He's been in his room all day, said he doesn't feel good. Go cheer him up, would ya?" He chuckled clapping Kyle on the back and pointing in the direction of Craig's room.

Kyle approached Craig's door and tried the knob, it was locked. He gave the door a gentle knock and when no one answered he pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Craig's TV, he knocked again.

"What the fuck do you WANT!?" Craig's angry growl came barreling through the door.

"It's Kyle." He said bluntly through the door.

"Leave me the fuck alone."

"Please let me in." Kyle pleaded through the barrier.

"No! Go away!"

"Please just talk to me." He wanted to see the other's face and make sure he was okay.

There was a silence and then Craig opened his door, he was wearing sweatpants and looked like he'd been lying in bed all day, but he smelled really good. "What do _you_ want?" He grumbled.

"I… I wanted to see you." It wasn't a lie, Kyle might not have been able to tell Craig he _liked _him particularly but he _did_ want to see him.

"I look like shit, are you satisfied?"

"Not really." Now Kyle felt like crying because he wasn't sure how to break this cold barrier that Craig had cocooned himself in. "I could… leave I guess."

Craig's expression softened, maybe he could see buried sadness as well as Kyle could. "Come in." He grunted, he left the door opened and walked back to his bed. "Came over for a mindless emotionless fuck, is that it?" Craig scoffed.

Kyle frowned and looked at the ground, Craig was making him sound and _feel_ like a monster. He didn't respond, he merely sat down next to the other. Craig grabbed Kyle, threw his bag across the room and pressed him firmly against the bed on his face. Kyle blinked confusedly at how fast he had gotten into this position. Craig cuffed him, not with the wrist warmers just metal on skin again, Kyle didn't complain verbally his wounds were healed at this point.

Craig proceeded to harshly rip down Kyle's pants leaving him vulnerable to the loud spank Craig had landed on his ass. It was hard and painful like the time Kyle had persisted Crag stop before but Kyle stayed silent until the next blow landed on his flesh, he twisted and let out a little yell. Tears of _pain_ were stinging at his eyes. Craig hit him another two times and it was becoming too painful to stand so Kyle spoke with his panting voice, "okay, that's a little much, dude." The hand landed on him again, _harder, _"OW! Fuck." _Smack_ "Stop!" _smack _"Seriously, Craig!" _smack_ "That hurts!" He was practically sobbing and a tear finally spilled from the corner of his eye. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" the relentless assault continued and moved from his ass to his thighs to his back. "Grocery?" Kyle sobbed their safe word but Craig still didn't stop. He couldn't speak any more, he was crying so hard, he was weeping like a child who had been punished only he was being punished _over and over and over_. Kyle felt the air gust of the next blow coming down towards him and flinched but Craig hesitated. "Please." Kyle pleaded into the pillow, his whole body shaking.

The arousal had stopped minutes ago for Kyle, he was simply in excruciating pain, worse than the bloody nose Craig had given him in the freezer. "Jesus." The tiny word slipped from Craig's lips, the first he'd spoken since the beating began. He reached up to quickly release Kyle from the cuffs on his bed and watched the boy collapse, skin raw, tears streaming down his face, curled up in the fetal position just _crying_. "Please don't call the police." Craig placed his own burning hand over his mouth as he watched the man he thought he was starting to _love_ torn to pieces from his onslaught.

Kyle took a deep breath and rubbed at his tears so he could see clearly, "What?"

"I didn't mean it, I was upset." He'd never heard a voice like that come out of Craig before, he was _scared_. Craig's eyes were glassy and he looked really worried.

"I'm not going to call the cops, why would I?"

Craig was shaking his head back and forth and tears were slipping out, Kyle _never _thought he'd actually see Craig cry. The tall man quickly rose from his bed and ran into his adjoining bathroom, Kyle heard the shower start and he blinked confusedly. Craig came scrambling back out and lifted Kyle from the bed like a baby. "I _can _walk you know…" Craig ignored his statement and quickly finished undressing Kyle. He shoved the redhead into the shower which was really cold. "Bah!" Kyle squeaked when the cold water hit his burning back, he glanced down to see the water going down the drain was pink and he saw a bright red dot hit the water to join the swirling mess. He was _bleeding…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**A/N: Good grief! I don't know how I'm going to end this one so… I'll just drag it out shall I?**

**Jane: It's just how I picture him in an emotional state :)**

**Chey: Thank you!**

**Rated M for … My sick mind. A lot of the word Fuck and too much angst!**

* * *

More thick red drops landed in the water, the numbness subsided and the intense pain was unbearable. He braced his hand against the shower wall and his head was spinning so fast…

Craig was sitting on his bed wringing his hair through his hands. He'd known the whole time he was hurting Kyle but it was just supposed to be a couple of times… He'd watched blindly as the red marks turned the color of bruises and then the last blow… he'd watched Kyle's skin split, "I'm a fucking _monster" _He didn't even know you could break skin with an open hand_. _He lifted his head quickly when he heard a loud _THUMP_ come from the bathroom and he immediately rushed in to see if Kyle was okay.

Kyle had collapsed on the shower floor. Craig turned the shower off and pulled the wet body into himself and out of the shower, soaking his own clothes in the process. He laid Kyle down on the bathroom floor and pulled out his first aid kit, which had already been used more on Kyle than himself, and pulled out the small jar of smelling salts. He turned his head in disgust at the strong ammonia smell and gently waved it under the redhead's nose.

Kyle's eyes opened immediately, they were watering and he was coughing, he too turned his head away from the foul smelling jar. Kyle pushed Craig away and sat up painfully, covering his privates in embarrassment. He gently stood on shaky legs and turned his back towards the mirror to assess the damage. A little gasp escaped Kyle's mouth when he saw his skin and Craig turned away from him in shame.

"What the FUCK did I do to deserve this?!" Kyle shouted, not caring if Clyde heard the commotion. Craig just covered his mouth and shook his head back and forth like he had when Kyle had first been un-cuffed. "Is this because you're fucking jealous of _Stan_?" Craig's eyes were welling up with new tears fast, "What the FUCK is your problem?!" Kyle stormed back into Craig's room to find his discarded clothes and very carefully pulled them over his sore ass. He grabbed his bag angrily, he couldn't wait to leave… and limp all the way home in this poor state… Maybe he should call Stan… and tell him what? That his ass hurt so he could barely walk? No thank you!

Craig's sobbing voice stopped his decent out the door, "I'm so sorry, I just…" Kyle turned toward him to hear his apology, not that he _deserved_ to be heard.

"You just _WHAT_?" Kyle barked back, his face glowing with pure anger.

Craig's face was wet and he didn't look like his tough self at all, he looked pitiful, "I just… I fucking _love_ you." The last part was said so quietly Kyle could barely hear it.

"You _love_ me so you decided to taunt me and beat the shit out of me? I'm _sure_ that's how it works." Kyle turned and continued leaving.

"He beat the shit out of you?" Clyde had of course heard some of the argument and definitely the last part when the door was wide open. Kyle blinked red rimmed eyes at him and started leaving for the front door again. "Do you need a ride home, man?" Clyde added in a concerned voice.

"Your drunk." Kyle sniffed.

"I'm sobering up, it's close and the roads are empty." Clyde shrugged.

Craig watched as his roommate left with Kyle, a comforting arm around the redhead's shoulders.

* * *

Kyle called in sick to work the next day and laid in bed all day face first, eyes wet from the pain which was worse and more bruised today than it had been the previous night… just like his wrists had been the first time he'd slept with Craig, his wrists were raw again too. _What if you actually get hurt?_ Stan's concerned words flashed through his mind. '_I just… I fucking love you'_ Craig's stupid words flashed through his mind too. Was that his way of _apologizing_? Saying he _loved_ Kyle, he couldn't possibly _mean_ it, he just said it in a stressful situation. Kyle was still trying to figure out if he even _liked_ Craig, which was quickly shaping up to be a big _NO_.

Everything Craig had said to him recently flashed across his mind in a matter of minutes, along with images of his stupid face…

'_You took my stuff because you're into me…I stood here watching you smell my sweater…Where would you prefer to be groped?...I'll make sweet-romantic-comfortable-private love to you when I get my apartment, if you want… You're the one who rushed over so eagerly… violently passionate… I'm kind of dominant… You're actually leaving?... Stay… Whenever you want…__ You want me to keep you warm?... Oh, you want to come over?...__ Sorry dude… You're not supposed to compliment me…__ You didn't do anything… Do you even like me at all?'_

Kyle realized he _had_ led Craig on, it was partially _his_ fault. He clutched violently at the sweater he was using as a pillow and smelled it deeply. Kyle didn't understand why Craig had to ruin everything just because Kyle had some pictures of his best friend in his wallet. He wondered if Craig had any pictures of Clyde in _his _wallet, if he'd ever had a stupid pointless crush on Clyde like he had on Stan. The thought of Craig liking Clyde like that made Kyle's chest hurt… he _did_ like Craig after all. _'Is this how Craig felt when he saw Stan's pictures? He shouldn't have been snooping through my things like that!' _Kyle smelled the sweater again and let out a little choked noise of pain… emotional pain.

* * *

"Dude, you have to come out of there and some point, you can't just starve yourself!" Clyde was pounding on the door to Craig's room, he wouldn't even answer his texts. "If you don't say something in the next five minutes I'm breaking the door down to see if you dead, last warning!" He knocked hard one last time with raw knuckles. "You'd better not be jerking off." Clyde shouldered the door hard until it came off the hinges, he threw it aside and panted. "Hulk smash!" He joked.

Craig was lying in bed with puffy eyes and unkempt hair, he was staring at the TV but it wasn't on.

"Dude, you've been sitting in here for almost twenty four hours. I got some burgers." Craig didn't say anything, _or_ look at him. "Come on, dude. Talk to me…" Clyde sat on the edge of the bed.

"What would you do if you got so mad you unintentionally slapped Bebe across the face? And you felt bad but she wouldn't speak to you?"

"Bebe would kick my ass."

"I know but… what if she _didn't_."

"Then I would feel _really _bad and beg her forgiveness, cause _damn_ she's way out of my league and god knows I'll never get a hot piece of ass like her again."

Craig frowned at Clyde's words. "And, if she didn't accept your apology?"

"I would die trying." Clyde shrugged. Craig covered his face with his hands. "Do you _really_ love Kyle?"

"You heard that?" Craig asked incredulously.

"Write him a letter with _everything _you want to say, that's what I'd do. I can't believe you hit him, dude. That's _not_ cool."

"I _know_."

* * *

Kyle was glad that Craig wasn't at work the next day, he wasn't sure he was ready to see him yet anyways. He opened his locker to deposit his bag and there was a piece of paper lying at the bottom. He wondered briefly if he'd put that there but he didn't recognize the sloppy handwriting and poor grammar. He lifted it up, setting down his bag.

_Dear Kyle, _

_You should hate me because I'm an abusive piece of shit. You shouldn't forgive me ever, you should be pissed – I can only be glad you didn't turn me in to the cops for assault. I quit the store yesterday– I can't look at you every day, looking the way you look. You're so perfect and nice and smart and clean – I don't deserve you. You know you could do better and that's what makes me angry, the reality is that I'm not your type. You ARE my type, I wanted you the second I saw you on the first day of work and I tried so hard to get you to like me you tried so hard to stop me, but what do I know about being likeable? Nothing! _

_I'm glad you enjoyed something about me because no one ever has. You can keep the sweater or throw it away or whatever I don't care - You'll be fine without me I know it, you're probably relieved to be rid of my stupid ugly fucking face and I miss yours. _

_I loved everything for what it was and you're fucking amazing, thank you for the good time – _

_Peace – C. _

Kyle let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and swallowed back the distinct lump of sadness. He felt empty clutching the letter in his hands, he felt miserable. Kyle finished his shift, although his work ethic was not what it usually was the boss brushed it off as his sickness from the other day '_You never call out, it must have been a doozy!' _

He texted Stan a few minutes before shift end and told him he didn't need a ride, Stan knew what that meant. Stan _didn't_ however know about his and Craig's fight. He walked to Craig's with confidence, not getting lost this time. Clyde answered the door again, he gave him a pathetic and confused look. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"I need to talk to Craig." Kyle was speaking to the ground.

Clyde opened the door wider and gestured at Craig's bedroom door. The knob was unlocked this time and Kyle was on full alert. Craig was in bed, he looked like a mess with his greasy hair and bloodshot eyes but as the words from Craig's heartfelt letter came to mind suddenly Craig looked better than he ever had before. '_I loved everything… you're fucking amazing'. _Craig looked at Kyle's shoes wearily, he looked like he hadn't slept in days or least not _well._

"I got your letter. I wanted to reply…" Kyle said bluntly.

"Oh." Craig mumbled, not looking directly at Kyle's face.

"I _don't_ hate you and I _do_ forgive you. You _are _my type and I _do _like you. I slept on your sweater the last two nights, I used it like a pillow and I kept dreaming about you. I'm _not_ fine without you and I miss your stupid ugly fucking face." Craig finally looked up at Kyle with his usual blank stare but Kyle saw relief deep in those dark eyes. "You know something else? I _did_ use to have a crush on Stan, but it was stupid and one-sided and I have a crush on _you_ now. Can't we just forget it happened?"

"I can't stop thinking about you." Craig said quietly and then spoke up and said, "Are you _okay?_"

Kyle paused for a moment to contemplate the question, "No." He replied; Craig flinched at the word "I'd be better if you and I were still…" Kyle couldn't name it.

Craig flattened his hair out in an attempt to make it look okay and stood to walk towards his once-lover. "I'm not okay either."

* * *

**A/N: Sad sappy and sexless? What's happening to me?! Jk, they're probably romping in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

**Scarlet Lawliet: Sorry I made you sad :(**

**Jane: Thank you for the compliment :)**

**Rated M for … My sick mind. **

* * *

They stood there silently staring at each other; Kyle was fidgeting with his bag strap awkwardly. "What I meant was… physically, are you… okay?" Craig looked into Kyle's eyes intensely.

Kyle shrugged, "It hurt yesterday, but I went to work today." He pointed at his stupid red polo to solidify the point.

"Can I see it?" Craig's monotone would have seemed insulting now if he didn't already know that's just how Craig was, that he _wasn't _trying to be cruel.

Kyle was nervous to show Craig, he _knew_ it looked worse than the day it happened. He turned around slowly and lifted just the edge of his shirt to show Craig his bruised lower back and quickly dropped it again. "It's not a big deal; I'm _not_ a fucking girl."

"It's not a big deal?" Craig sighed loudly before gathering Kyle into his arms. Craig had never _hugged _Kyle before, not in a comforting way like this and it made him feel strange. All the times he'd pushed Craig's affection away swam through his mind and he gave in to the gesture. "Thank you for… sort of forgiving me."

"Yeah, whatever." Kyle mumbled his response into Craig's bare shoulder, which he was also sniffing at discreetly; he'd missed the smell of the _real_ Craig. Craig clearly hadn't showered in a couple days while he was moping and it made him smell even better than usual! "Make-up sex?" Kyle asked, grinning up at the taller man.

Craig chuckled, "I don't feel very sexy, I haven't showered in a while…" He glanced at the bathroom… the bathroom Kyle had collapsed in due to his brutality, he'd been using the guest bathroom ever since.

"We could… take a shower _together_." Kyle suggested.

Craig smirked; he needed new memories in there anyways, "Alright."

It was kind of awkward as they readied themselves for their make-up shower, not the rushed passion they usually had when they tore their clothes off; Kyle hoped that came back with time because he'd enjoyed it.

Kyle climbed under the hot spray first and Craig followed. Craig quickly washed his hair first which made Kyle laugh; he made funny faces while he was lathering. When he was done rinsing he stepped forward and grabbed Kyle in a soft wet embrace. Kyle wasn't used to the other being so gentle, it was foreign to him and he was unsure how to respond. Even Craig's kisses were more gentle than usual and Kyle kept telling himself to enjoy it. It _did_ feel really nice kissing in the water's spray; he understood why people found kissing in the rain to be romantic. _Romantic? _

"You've never touched me before." Craig whispered into Kyle's neck. Kyle glanced at his hands which were currently gripping Craig's shoulders and not moving, Craig's were roaming Kyle's entire body including ghosting over the angry wounds on his back and rear. He wasn't sure _what_ to do with his, he'd always had them occupied in their vice. He decided on clutching at Craig's wet hair with them, he'd always wondered what Craig's hair felt like, it was softer than his own and felt like silk with the water cascading through it. Craig pulled away only an inch or two and let one of his hands fall lazily between the two of them, grabbing at Kyle's erection firmly. Kyle mirrored the other's movements, he'd never given Craig a proper old-fashioned before but he imagined it would be easy as he'd done it to himself several hundred times, most recently imagining it was Craig's hand… _just like this._

Craig kept giving him those sweet unfamiliar kisses at first and those agonizing gentle caresses. Once they got into a motion the kiss became more passionate; Craig bit at Kyle's neck and he moaned out loud, the sound echoed off the bathroom acoustics.

"I'll never hurt you again." Craig whispered directly in Kyle's ear, it was an apology but Craig's tone sounded so erotic. He knew Craig didn't mean the playful bites and bondage that Kyle enjoyed; he meant the unintentional harm that rose from a dark place.

"I know." Kyle _did_ know, that's why he'd come back.

Craig very gently turned his lover around and pressed him up against the wall. Craig's long fingers played with Kyle's entrance teasingly; smearing some sort of product on himself he penetrated the other boy slowly, drawing it out. Craig was moving so slowly Kyle began to grind against him in frustration, releasing little whimpers and moans because he'd never been so _exposed _before and it felt so sensual. It became even more intense when Craig's hand wrapped around Kyle's hips to grab at him and stroke to the rhythm of their thrusts.

_God he'd missed this. _

"Craig." He just wanted to say the other's name, it was prying at his lips and it _worked_ to urge his lover on, to pound into him with the recklessness he craved. He said the name again, it clearly affected the man behind him who would try to go harder and faster each time the word left Kyle's lips.

"Craig!" Finally a little noise slipped from Craig's lips, a noise Kyle had never heard come from those lips, for a moment he'd wondered if he'd made the sound… but it had been Craig.

"Kyle…" Craig practically whimpered the name as he released inside his lover who quickly followed in his release with a few tugs from Craig's fist. Kyle had to use all his remaining strength not to collapse on his shaky legs. "Holy shit you look hot right now." Craig mumbled, barley loud enough to hear.

Kyle stood, stretching the tight muscles in his back and noticed Craig staring at him as he shut off the tap. "Not so bad yourself." Kyle wrapped a towel around himself.

Craig walked into his room and started dressing in clean pajama bottoms, nixing the underwear out of laziness. "Did you wanna…"

"What?" Kyle asked pulling on his own jeans.

"Nevermind." Craig sighed.

"Can I stay over?" Kyle knew it was what Craig was going to ask, but he would leave his lover with some dignity.

"Yeah sure." Craig said nonchalantly as of it _had_ really been Kyle's idea.

Kyle was wise enough _now_ to know what their relationship was lacking, Craig had been gently pushing it for a while and had gotten angry when he thought Kyle wasn't into it. Kyle scooted closer to Craig on the bed, the way Craig had once to him… when he pushed Craig away. Craig didn't scoot away like Kyle had, he scooted closer and placed his hand inside Kyle's hand.

Kyle squeezed.

"You know…" Craig started, "I'm really sorry I said… that I loved you. It wasn't a shitty apology like you thought, I really _meant _it… but I don't expect anything from you." It was all in the same Craig-like boring drawl but Kyle could tell through those evil black eyes that there was emotion there…

"I… care about you, Craig. I'm not _using_ you or anything." Craig _had_ insinuated Kyle was using him for sex.

The smile Craig let out was small but noticeable enough. "You don't think about Stan when you're with me?"

"No! Of course not… I think about _you." _

* * *

**A/N: What am I going to do with these two?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: **

**Montana-Bob: Yes, this one is still in progress! Glad you're enjoying it :)**

** : Ty again :D**

**Jane: Great idea :) I kind of leaned that way with the hooters girls, but it's a good idea to do again. **

**Rated M for … My sick mind. **

* * *

Kyle was in a pickle, Craig was the first person to ever confess love to him but Kyle wasn't really sure what love _was_. He knew what _family_ love was but… _real_ love, he didn't know a thing about it. Lucky for Kyle his best friend was an expert on the subject, but he didn't really want to discuss Craig with Stan. Now that Stan _knew_ it was difficult to have tact while asking his advice.

"When were you _sure_ you loved Wendy? And I'm not talking about that love at first sight crap either." Kyle mumbled while they played video games on Stan's couch.

"I don't know…" Stan shrugged, "When she broke up with me to be with Token when we were kids it was pretty painful." Kyle chuckled at the thought of Stan as _'Raven'_. He didn't really think Craig _leaving_ him or _cheating_ on him would make him an emo, honestly that would make him easier to forget about.

"Did you say it first or did she?"

"I did, but she said it back right away of course." Stan grinned in self-satisfaction.

"Do you think it's rude _not_ to say it back right away?"

Stan dropped his controller and turned his full attention to Kyle, "Why? Did you tell _Craig_ you love him and he didn't say it back?" He frowned.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at his friend, "No! _He_ said it and _I_ didn't say it back."

"Wow, you cruel bastard. Wait wait wait… _Craig_ has feelings?" Stan laughed. Kyle slapped him in the arm for his comment.

"Several apparently." Kyle shrugged.

* * *

Craig had basically become Clyde's maid and errand boy since he'd quit his job, the other man was too nice to kick him out and Craig had promised he'd find another job to pay the rent soon. In the meantime Craig's favorite chore was grocery shopping, although it consisted of an exorbitant amount of instant noodles, beer and cereal and a very small budget it gave Craig an excuse to see Kyle unannounced.

He spotted the redhead manning a register, they must have hired some other lackey to do the grunt work. The other boy didn't spot him which was disappointing but he wasn't one to wave like an idiot. He did his quick cheap shopping and stood in line longer than usual just to have Kyle ring him up. Kyle finally spotted him when he was next in line and gave him a little grin while still holding a conversation with the ancient little lady in front of him.

"Big spender." Kyle mocked while he dragged a large bag of fruity cereal across the scanner.

"What are you doing after work?" Craig drawled out, trying to act bored.

"I'm going over to Stan's house to play video games, I always do on Monday nights. $21.95 bitch." Kyle held his hand out.

"Ah shit, I only have a Twenty." Craig pulled out the crumpled bill Clyde gave him. He grabbed at the bags to find something to put back.

"Not so good at math?" Kyle joked. He pulled a couple of singles from his own wallet and added it to Craig's bill. Craig looked up at him and stared with a deer-in-headlights-esque look. Damn Kyle for always making Craig's heart crumble into little pieces; like when he'd been attacking the soda machine and Kyle had intervened, or when he acted like he _didn't _want to meet Craig at the arcade but he showed up, or when he'd played along with Craig's stupid role-play, or most importantly… when he'd forgiven him for irrational abuse…

"Thanks…" Craig had meant thanks for _everything_ but Kyle shrugged nonchalantly thinking he meant the two dollars.

"Whatever."

"You wanna blow Stan off and hang out with me instead?"

Kyle berated himself for thinking about blowing Stan when Craig said that, _damn double meanings!_ "Yeah sure." He shrugged again, uncaringly waving him by for the next customer.

Craig made his way back towards his apartment, Kyle didn't even want to talk to him! '_I… care about you, Craig'_ Kyle's words flashed through his traitorous mind _bullshit_. Craig stopped before he reached the front door and looked down into a puddle, his stupid ugly reflection glaring up at him coldly. He kicked the stupid puddle to skew the picture, getting his pant leg and sneaker wet. "Fuck!"

"Why are you all wet?" Clyde asked stupidly while helping Craig with the groceries.

"Fuck you." Craig grumbled.

"Seeing your grocery store dreamboat didn't make you _feel_ better?" Clyde chuckled, he hadn't been surprised when Kyle started showing up less and less, no one could ever _deal_ with a relationship with his moody friend.

"No! Fuck you!" Craig threw the grocery sack across the kitchen floor making several packets of noodles slip under each kitchen crevice. "Sorry." Craig added pitifully, knowing Clyde was housing and feeding his broke ass.

"That's ok, _You'll_ be cleaning it up anyways." Clyde shrugged, just like Kyle's _stupid_ shrugs! _Grrrrr_… Craig was getting a headache and he wanted to change his wet clothes.

* * *

Kyle was having a heated text conversation with Stan;

Stan: Do something besides fucking; it'll help I promise.

Kyle: fuck you Stan :p

Stan: I mean it, go out. If you can't stand hanging out then you'll know It's just … you know physical *gag*

Kyle: Double fuck you! He has no job, I'm not a sugar daddy.

Stan: Mmm, that makes me want candy…

Kyle: triple fuck you :)

Kyle hadn't even realized he'd already reached Craig's apartment since he was talking to Stan the whole way. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. For once Craig answered the door, it had always been Clyde.

"What no flowers?" Craig deadpanned.

"They didn't have any deadly nightshade or poison ivy so I skipped the flowers." Craig couldn't help but grin. "_Say_, do you maybe want to go out somewhere?" Kyle thought it sounded cheesy as it was so he said it extra cheesy.

"Like on a date?" Craig frowned, he was utterly broke.

"I guess, I just wanna you know… get to know you better?"

"I'm broke." Craig sighed, "know anyone who's hiring? We can go out and look for job applications?" He joked.

"No, Just you know… dinner or something. I'll pay." Kyle smiled reassuringly.

"What do you think I am your fucking _girlfriend_?" Ah there was the Craig Kyle knew and… liked.

"No, you're my fucking _boyfriend_." Kyle felt an intense pressure in his chest, he'd just unconsciously put a label on their relationship while teasing the other boy. "Or…"

"Let's go." Craig grabbed his coat and headed outside to join Kyle.

The boys ended up going to a diner, because it was really late and most places were closed. "What can I get ya boys?" The smoke caked old lady rasped out at them.

"Diet coke. Club, no fries." Kyle handed her his menu.

"Black coffee, and the fries he doesn't want on the side." Craig handed her his menu as well.

"Ha! Less than three dollars, you're a cheap date." Kyle teased.

"Stop calling me cheap!" Craig growled at Kyle, he'd done the same thing with the price gun at the grocery.

"It was a compliment. And… you're totally cheap. Cheap shoes, cheap pants, cheap shirt, cheap haircut, cheap hat…"

"Fuck you preppy." Craig snarled. They both stared at the other for a minute. Craig _was _cheap and tacky and Kyle _was_ a preppy.

"Touché" Kyle laughed at Craig's comeback. His mom _was_ always buying him designer clothes and expensive hygiene products. "This is my _mom's _fashion sense by the way." Kyle said tugging on his designer jeans.

"Yeah, I don't let my mommy dress me anymore." Craig mocked.

"Shut up." Kyle was laughing while he said it, none of this was an argument. He _was_ enjoying Craig's company, isn't that what Stan had alluded to? If he could stand Craig without sex than he _felt_ something more than lust?

Their food arrived and Kyle noticed out the corner of his eye that Craig kept glancing in the window next to their table. There wasn't anything interesting outside, the parking lot was empty. Craig was looking at himself, he didn't take Craig for egotistical… He watched secretly as Craig straightened his collar and flattened his hair, he was giving his reflection a worried look. Craig wasn't egotistical, he was _self-conscious_. Now _that_ was a discovery worth every penny of this cheap meal, he wasn't the confident asshole everyone thought he was… he was _insecure_. No wondered he'd had a shit fit about Stan, perfect handsome _Stan_…

"If you could change anything about yourself what would it be?" Kyle had finished the last bite of his sandwich. Kyle knew if _he _could change anything about himself it would be his unruly hair that took over an hour to prep each morning, he'd give it _all_ up to have straight dark hair like Stan and Craig…

Craig stayed silent for a while as if he wasn't sure how to respond, or maybe he was going over in his head how he thought _Kyle_ wanted him to respond. "I don't know…" _Everything_, "What would _you_ change about me?" Craig huffed.

"Um…" Kyle blinked, he hadn't expected Craig to turn the question on him like that, "Nothing?" Craig looked confused, had he _expected_ Kyle to name off a laundry list of bad traits? He was _way_ too nice for that. _He should have said his teeth, he needed a little dental work… _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ending **

**A/N: Thank you Jane & 2 guests for the wonderful reviews! Ug, writers block, I haven't updated this in a week! That's got to be a record. **

**Rated M for you know what…**

* * *

It had been a week since Kyle had taken Craig to the diner and they were still on good terms. It had been nearly a month since they started 'dating' and they weren't _sick_ of each other. Kyle started to see things in his boyfriend he'd never seen before, things he liked. Like the way he was always franticly cleaning his room when Kyle was coming over, or how he was obsessed with videotaping things, or how he was always seeking Kyle's approval of everything he did.

They were lounging on Clyde's couch, legs just barely touching. Clyde was sitting there too so they kept their hands to themselves for now. Clyde was watching some award show and cheering as if it mattered. Craig kept shooting wanton and seductive looks at Kyle, who would chuckle at the expressions, and Craig kept nodding his head toward the bedroom; Kyle shook his head amusedly.

"You guys wanna order some food? I'm famished!" Clyde said exasperatedly.

"Broke." Craig mumbled.

"Chinese?" Kyle suggested over Craig's annoyed voice, "I never get to eat it because it's not kosher and Stan hates it."

"Sounds edible." Clyde stood up and snatched an add out from under one of the kitchen magnets.

"Orange chicken if they have it." Kyle added, even though Clyde didn't ask.

Clyde started talking to the man on the phone in a poor Asian accept making Craig and Kyle both chuckle. "Can we get some shitty orange chicken, some shitty Beef, and a large order of shitty fried rice?... Thank you."

When the food arrived Kyle reveled in the smell of the forbidden food and sitting next to Craig the smell was combined with his very favorite one….

Clyde went to the bathroom and Kyle took the opportunity to blurt out, "You know I love you too right?" It sounded totally lame and Kyle silenced himself with some rice.

"You're such a fag." Craig mumbled.

"So are you!" They both laughed, but Kyle noted that Craig looked happy despite the un-witty come-back.

"Well… stop it. Aren't you going off to college or some shit?" Craig looked sad at the thought but Kyle was quick to ease his worry.

"Online, I can work more that way and not be in debt. I'm not going anywhere." Kyle said smoothly.

Craig's expression perked up but he tried to hide it. "When we're done eating Chinese food can I eat you?"

"What are you, a zombie?"

"Braaaaaains." Craig playfully lunged at Kyle.

"Get a room." Clyde sighed as he arrived back in the living room.

* * *

Eventually they _did_ get a room, Craig's room. "No games tonight." Craig said immediately.

"huh? Aw, but I wanted to play twister." Kyle joked.

Craig smiled but stayed serious, "Just regular boring run-of-the-mill sex."

"If you insist." Kyle shrugged.

"I insist." Craig sat gently on the edge of his bed, he didn't attempt to throw Kyle around or tear his clothes off violently he just sat there and looked up at Kyle expectantly.

Kyle sighed, it wasn't like he was any kind of expert, and he _never_ initiated sex, not really. Craig was _staring_ hardcore so Kyle jokingly attempted to undress himself sexily. Craig started humming some old porno tune and grinning wickedly at Kyle. Once Kyle had all but his pants removed he glared at Craig, "This isn't fair." He said giving Craig a suggestive once-over. Craig smiled _genuinely_ and stood up to start removing his own clothes and helping Kyle with the rest of his. He was being uncharacteristically gentle and Kyle wasn't quite sure if he _liked_ that.

Kyle crawled up onto Craig's bed himself for once and Craig followed him, slowly climbing over Kyle to land a lax kiss against his mouth. Kyle grabbed the back of Craig's head and deepened the kiss with his usual fervor and Craig laughed softly against his mouth.

"Kiss me like you _mean_ it, you fucker." Kyle nuzzled his face into Craig's neck and smelled him deeply, _so good._

Craig's touches remained gentle throughout although Kyle would be a little rough from time to time, craving the passion of a violent tryst. Kyle was starting to get frustrated as Craig kept teasing him and pulling away, just being so un-Craig-like so he grabbed the other man and threw _him_ down onto the bed. "You're trying my patience." Kyle growled.

"Then _fuck _me." Craig spat back, smiling up at the other boy. Ah, so _that's_ what he wanted, for Kyle to be the aggressor for once.

Kyle swallowed a lump in his throat, Craig wanted to take Kyle's _other_ virginity, and Kyle wondered if Craig had ever done this before… he probably had, he didn't look nervous at all as he positioned himself on his hands and knees. Craig knew Kyle didn't know what he was _doing_ so he seductively prepped himself, it had been _years_ since he'd done this, back when he used to sleep with older men and they always wanted to be on top. Kyle was transfixed on Craig as he stretched himself, it was strangely arousing but he was also worried.

Craig finally gestured for Kyle to move closer to him and the two melded together like a nail being slammed into a wall by a hammer. Craig cringed, Kyle was too eager but he'd kind of expected it and wriggled his hips to quicken getting used to the feeling. Kyle started panting when Craig had moved his hips and it made Craig smile in victory. Kyle was too overwhelmed to move but Craig quickly took care of that by moving himself forward and slamming back down on Kyle's dick, he could certainly fuck himself on that cock if Kyle couldn't bring himself to move, but the single thrust had motivated him to start ramming into Craig with a new-found frenzy.

Kyle was in awe as they finished and pulled their sweaty skin away from each other to catch their breath against the once-clean sheets of Craig's bed. "That was awesome." Kyle said, breathing so hard he could barely talk.

"It was alright." Craig grinned evilly at Kyle, that smile he used to hate but was growing to _love._

"I love you." Kyle said for the second time that day, turning his sweaty face toward his _boyfriend_.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too." Craig rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: The fucking END of the longest one shot ever, haha. **


End file.
